Sisters By Chance, Forever Friends By Choice
by The 51y7h3rin Princess
Summary: A new original story involving Elsa and Hermione! They are twins sisters with a little sister who's three years younger (Anna). They get to go to Hogwarts after receiving the entrance letters. But wait? Elsa and Hermione are TWINS? What's happening to the story? I have mixed these stories together and got this mess. Elsa/Hermione/Anna platonic. Maybe Elsa/Harry or Elsa/Draco.
1. Prolouge

**C** hapter 0: Backstory

There once was a muggle couple who lived happily married together. They gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who they named Hermione. They went home from the hospital and found a newborn baby girl in a basket on their doorstep. The only things left was a simple snowflake necklace and a nametag that read _Elsa Snowflake_ on her baby blanket that she was swaddled in. They took her in, loved her as her own, even made her birthday the same as their daughter, for they found her on that day. They thought of her as another angel to watch over, they even told the girls that they were just like fraternal twins and that even though Elsa was adopted, they were family, so they should always look after each other's back. Elsa's name changed too, becoming Elsa Snowflake Granger.

It was found a few moments after finding the girl that they realized that she had magical powers over water, ice, and snow. They treasured her gifts, always telling her to embrace it, to never conceal it with a mask, and to never bottle it up, but to let it go. Hermione and Elsa would always play in the snow together, Elsa creating the snow in their shared room, and Hermione creating new ways to play it the snow.

After the girls turned 3, they had baby sister, a bubbly and energetic girl named Anna. After Anna understood words, she learned that Elsa was adopted, had pretty winter magic, and that Elsa is always her sister. The three girls were not only the bestest of sisters, but they were also they were also the bestest of friends. As sisters, Elsa and Hermione shared a love of reading books, and Anna had a love of hearing stories, so the twins would read and find new stories to tell their younger sibling with their amazing and dramatic story telling skills, and the youngest would listen with fascination, always closing her eyes and imagining what the story would look like, using her humongous imagination. They had their own three-way handshake (which, yes is possible), insisted to share a room together, and would always read and play together. Yes, no matter if it was playing with Elsa's snow inside, reading with the books they had, playing outdoors with the other neighborhood kids, or just watching plain old tv, they were inseparable.

That is, til the day two out of the three girls got very special letters from very special people. 

* * *

**AN:**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please R &R! I'm only in 8th grade so try to help me out here! If I don't update soon, just give me time. I'm being dumped with homework and everything, but as soon as school ends, I'll make sure to contribute to a chapter sometime everyday. And post a new chapter like every week or something like that. Anyways, be as harsh and judge mental as your guys' hearts desire!**

 **Bye-Bee!**


	2. Chapter I: Letters Received

**E** lsa

I

I woke up to the sounds of a tapping noise. _Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._ ''C'mon Elsie, let's see what's going on before whatever it is wakes up Sleeping Beauty over there,'' Hermione, or Mione as I call her, said. We look over our shoulders to see our little sister a mess as she slightly moves and mumbles something incoherently.

''Mione, I am not sure if you can even call her that, have you seen the way she sleeps?'' I replied. We look over our shoulders again to see drool coming out her mouth with her mop of hair in a giant mess and sticking all over the place.

''Touché, but have you seen how much she sleeps?'' Mione remarks, before we look over our shoulder again to see that she is still asleep.

''Yes, yes. Anyways, what is making that tapping noise?'' Hermione and I put on our thinking caps after I said that, trying to figure what was happening.

''Wait. Listen, I think it's coming from the window.'' Mione says as she moves her ear closer to the window.

''The window? Then it might just be a tree branch in the wind, hitting our window.'' I suggest.

''It could be, but we would've heard other trees too, would we have not? So, it might be something else, but what?'' Mione replies, being cautious.

''Could you guys just look before you try to figure it out please, someone wants as much sleep as they can get before this someone has to wake up.'' Anna, or An as we call her, sat up and dropped into the conversation.

''Sorry An,'' Mione and I reply together.

''Just stop the noise so that I can go back to sleep, okay? Thanks,'' An says, then roughly falling back to bed.

'''Kay, let's just look and see,'' Mione says, getting closer towards the window. I readied myself in a stance so that I may use my powers if there is something else. Hermione opened the window just a tiny bit, not alot, but just enough where you go out of it, but enough for something small to slip through. An owl came in, with two letters. ''Looks like someone wanted our attention. You've been hitting your beak on something out there to catch our eyes and ears. Come, let's show Mom and Dad what we've found.'' We took the letters from the owl, thanked it, and went downstairs.

''Mom, Dad, look at what we found! An owl brought these to us this morning,'' I excitedly say.

''Who are they for?'' Mom asked.

''They are for Mione and me,'' I answered after we flipped the envelopes to see who they were for.

''And you said that an owl brought them?'' Dad asked.

''Yes Father, an owl. Do you think it's magical?'' I asked, in hopes of learning about more magic.

I handed the letter to Dad to look at, as he inspected it, he noticed that whoever wrote the letter knew exactly where the girl's room was, and that the letter had an official stamp, which made Dad trust it, for now. ''Go on, read it.''

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We_ _are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

''A school of witchcraft and wizardry? That truly sounds intriguing, can we go?'' I asked. _To be able to learn more magic, that would just be awesome!_

''Do you want to go Hermione?'' Mom asked.

''I-I-I don't know,'' she says kinda of scared and hesitant.

''What is wrong?'' I ask. _What_ ' _s going on, Mione is never like this, she_ ' _s always so confident in herself._

''What if, what if I don't belong? I don't have any powers, and magic isn't in our family, what if I don't belong at this special school? What if I don't deserve to go to Hogwarts?'' Mione says, then running out the house to who knows where. _I get it now, I just have to fix this real quick, before she decides that she doesn_ ' _t want to go._

''Hermione! Come back!'' Mom and Dad yell. ''Where'd she go? Oh, I don't know what to do Honey, how do we fix this?'' Mom asked Dad.

''You do not, I do. I promise that I will solve this, but Mione and I will need the morning out. To get away from this for several hours, will that be okay?'' I ask my parents.

''If you're sure about this, then okay.''

''I am most definitely sure, we shall be back home before lunch!'' I say, grow louder with each word as I run out the door to get Hermione.

* * *

I ran to where I knew she would be, our tree house. We built it when Anna turned 4, as a birthday present. Anna got to design it while the rest of us made it. Once we finished making the tree house, I frosted everything with a thin layer of ice, so that the house would be more sturdy, then with the ice, I created designs on the walls. I made intricate designs and swirls that it looked like there were pictures on the walls that danced.

I found Mione in a corner, making her body a little ball, head tucked in between her knees. ''Hermione, I know you are not feeling okay, and I know what is wrong, so I shall ask this instead, if you were from a family of wizards and witches, would you go?''

''Of course!'' Mione says after hearing my voice. _Bullseye._

''So what is so different now?'' I asked. _You have it, just keep going from there._

''What do you mean 'What's so different now?' What's different is that I'm from a non-magical family!'' she yelled as she stood up to stand her ground.

I pulled her over to stand next to me as I created a full body mirror with my ice. ''Do you know what I see through my eyes? I see a pale skinned, icy blue eyed, petite, young girl with platinum blonde hair, so light, it could be white, who holds dangerous powers that could kill. Powers that some people could say, are too much for just a child. The girl I see was an orphan with no home, she was adopted as a newborn, never knowing her parents. The girl I see was lonely and scared, but most of all the girl I see was confused about why her parents left her.'' I took a breath, then started on the person beside me.

''Do you know who I see, through my eyes, standing next to her? I see a light skinned, brown eyed, taller than the other, young girl with brown hair, who holds a beautiful mind. The girls I see has a generous heart, for she shared everything with her adopted sister. Everything, including her love. The girl I see has a beautiful mind that loves knowing more about any and everything. The girl I see is so kind that she became the other girl's best friend. I see a girl who has all the love she needs, who doesn't need to question her past, for she already knows it. The girl I see is beautiful in every way.'' I take another breath, and start doing some more talking.

''Do you know what else I see? I see two bestest of the bestest friends, I see two bestest of the bestest sisters. One is adopted, the other not, but it never truly mattered. All that matters to them is that they are together and that they are both loved. The girls I see always on the lookout for each other, always watching each other's back. The girls I see are inseparable, they love each other no matter what. I even bet that they would still be bestest of the bestest friends if they weren't sisters. The girls I see don't care about each other's past,'' I was about to finish, when I realized that something, or someone was missing from our picture.

''Do you know who is missing? The little 8 year old girl who is the final piece of this trio. The one who is missing is the bubbliest, most energetic girl, with fair skin, a small amount of freckles, and strawberry blonde hair. The one who is missing always made sure that we were doing something, always made sure that everyone has a smile on their face. The one who is missing got her love of chocolate from me, her love of knowing how everything including the weirdest things work from you, and her love of imagination & reading from the both of us.'' I ended, now ready to finish it.

''We never cared about the past, so why now?'' I ask, hoping to get my point through to her.

''What if not only the people at Hog-whatever it is doesn't like me, what if the rest of the family starts shunning me because of this?'' Mione asked scared.

''What about me? I have been in your family only a few hours after you have, what makes me so different? We do not care what my past holds or who is in my biological family tree, do you? Nor has the Granger family, which I am proud to be a part of, not kicked me out yet, so I think that I am going to be safe, just as you are too.'' I say.

''No, we don't care about your past, but you have beautiful powers!'' Mione bites back.

''But no one knows me or my past, and at Hogwarts, it's going to be just like that. The only thing people are going to really know is that we are magical.''

''No one's going to know you . . . like I know you.'' she said in realization.

''Exactly, we could even keep my winter powers a secret if you want.''

''NO!'' she yells, catching me off guard. ''I mean, just because you could doesn't mean that you should, and you definitely should NOT bottle up and ignore your powers like that.''

''All that I would be doing is keeping them secret from everyone else, except you. Which means that if we could find a secret hangout hiding place, we could play with my powers there,'' I cleared.

''That sounds like a good idea, but we'll figure your power thing later okay?'' she said, wanting to push it to the side for now.

''Only if you come with me.''

''How could I not with all that 'We don't care about the past' and 'Do you want to know who I see?' stuff. Honestly, it's like you're royalty, thinking of all the ways to fix something while looking in both directions. Maybe we should call you 'Princess' or 'Queenie'.''

''Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, we have to come home. I told Mother and Father that we would be home before lunch, so let us do something before then,'' I say, holding my hand out to Mione as we leave the tree house.

''Of course, Queenie,'' Mione says, taking my hand as I bring up from the ground with smirk, then running. ''Race you!''

''You are so going down!'' I say, creating an ice path and skating the fastest I can to beat my sister, as we go home.


	3. Chapter II: Anna

**A** nna

II

*Starting from where Elsa and Hermione left to tell parents about the letters*

 _Finally, more sleep._ I know what you're thinking, 'How can you be sleeping?' and stuff like that, but let me tell you that I am a heavy sleeper, and that when I sleep, it takes me time for me to wake up, and I mean a lot of time. But, it only took me 5 more minutes for me to fully wake up. ''What is going on? I'm not supposed to wake up for another-''

''Anna, Darling it's time to wake up!'' Mom said, sing songy.

''- three to five seconds,'' I groan. ''Coming Mom!'' I said, throwing off my nightgown, and putting on pink shorts, black flats, and a short sleeve shirt that read 'Born Ready'. I went downstairs to the dining room to eat my everyday chocolate chip pancakes. ''Hey, where are Elsie and Mione?'' I asked, realizing that my BSBFF (Best Sister Best Friends Forever) weren't here.

''Don't worry, Elsie said that the girls were going to be gone for a while, but they will be back before lunch, so you can have the tv for yourself if you want,'' Mom suggested.

''No thanks, I'm going to be in our library room,'' I said, finishing my breakfast quickly, then moving to our library room. There we have all the books that everyone owns. My sisters thought of that when they wanted to read each other's book. After our parents allowed it, we made one of our spare rooms into the library, and we have been using it since. We use when we do story-telling time and when we just plain read, we would play music and get so into the book that we are reading, that we spend the whole day in there.

Once I went in, I grabbed one of my favorite books, The Snow Queen. I just love how there is someone who has the same powers as Elsie, and they already wrote all about her. Now Elsie has someone she can relate and go back to if and when she has problems with her icy winter powers. ''Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom . . .''

* * *

''Anna, Elsa and Hermione just dropped by to say that they were going to be at the park with the pond for the rest of the morning before lunch and asked if you wanted to come,'' Mom called from the living room. _Don_ ' _t need to ask twice!_

''I'd love to, just give me a minute!'' I said as I put the book away. ''Okay, I'm coming! Bye Mom, bye Dad, be home before lunch!'' I said as I left the house to spend the rest of the morning with my sisters.

* * *

''So, what was the tapping noise from this morning all about anyways?'' I asked as we were coming home from our day at the park.

''Oh, it was an owl, one who gave Elsie and me letters!'' Mione excitedly said, you almost couldn't believe that she was scared to go at first with all the excitement laced through her voice.

''Letters, really? Really really?'' I ask in amazement.

''Really really. The letters were acceptance letters to Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry,'' Elsa explained.

''Wow, so cool,'' I said in awe, but then I realized something, ''Hey, why didn't I get one?'' I asked in, fake and about to be real, fury.

''We have already figured that out, we have concluded, we the facts we know and evidence we have, that it's because you are not of age,'' Elsa said.

''Elsa and I just got our letters today. We are both eleven, you are not. And so, we concluded that you will get one possibly in three years time, seeing that you are eight. But of course really depends on if you're a witch or not,'' Hermione explained.

''Yes, but even if you don't get a letter from Hogwarts, know that you still have the most powerful magic of all the time, with you whenever you need it,'' Elsie said. _Wait, I have magic? The most powerful magic of all time? Always with me?_

''I do?'' I asked, wondering what my magic is. My endless imagination thinking of all the types of things I could do with my magic. ''What is it?'' I asked.

''Let's play a little game. If and when you find out what your magic power is, send me a letter when I am at Hogwarts saying what your magic power is, and when you get it correctly, I shall send you something sweet and magical from Hogwarts that I know you will love. Deal?'' Elsa said, stooping so that she could focus on me. I had to think about it. _Something sweet and magical? Of course!_

''Hmm. Okay, I shall play this game with you. So, what's is my magic?'' I asked, trying to see if I could get her to tell me.

''Very funny An, but you can not ask anyone in our family, because we already know what your beautiful power is, and we can not just let you have the easy out. You must solve this on your own, but I shall give a hint for your quest. The answer is definitely close to you, it is a part of you, and is found in some of the things that you really really like,'' Elsa told me.

 _Definitely close to me, a part of me, and is something that I really really like. What do I really really like? What do I really really like? Really really like equals love, and love equals favorite, favorite something. My favorite things are chocolate, my family, the Snow Queen, and-. Wait, the Snow Queen, one of my favorite stories. But what magic is found in her story, well other than winter magic of course. Well the Snow Queen is close to me, because my sister is a snow queen, and sisters are family, so what does the Snow Queen and my family have in common?_

''I don't know, I'm sorry Elsa,'' I say, thinking that she's disappointed in me.

''Do not worry at all, it is a truly tough riddle, so let me give you one last hint for you to think about while Mione and I are at Hogwarts. A lot of people has this magical powers, but none as more than you, for you have flowing through you, through your blood and veins. Your power can be both born and made. That is your final hint, now come we must get back to the house in time for lunch,'' Elsa said, started walking, but then stopped. ''Anna, how about a piggy back ride, with all your thinking, you're going to run into something,'' Elsie said, gesturing to her back. I jumped on, and thought while my older sisters walked home.

 _A lot of people can have the magic, none as more than me, it_ ' _s_ _flowing through my blood and veins, and can be both born and made. What can be born, made, and flowing through my blood and veins? Both born and made. Born and made. Born and made. Flowing through my blood and veins. Blood and veins. Blood and veins. Born and made & blood and veins. A lot of people but none as more than me. None as more than me. None as more than me. More than me. Blasts it, Elsa why couldn_' _t you make easier for me._

''We are back home,'' Elsa said, snapping me out of my thoughts, setting me down to the ground gently.

''Already? But I haven't gotten close to solving your riddle yet,'' I whine. Hey, I'm an eight year old kid, it's a part of my job to whine.

''Don't worry, I'm sure that you will have plenty enough time to figure out our riddle,'' Mione said.

''Yes, it may sound hard and difficult, but it is very easy once you think about it, but never overthink it, that is what people get wrong the most. They overthink something and then they get it wrong,'' Elsa advised me as she opened the door and went inside.

''Mom. We're home!'' I call as I step inside, Hermione following me and closing the door. Dad has been gone at work, so he won't be joining us for lunch.

''Perfect timing! I just finished making lunch and setting the table. Who's ready to eat?'' Mom asked as we went to the dining room.

''We are!'' we chorused, washing our hands and sitting down at the table.

''Good that, cause I made enough for me and three angels. Are the angels here?'' Mom asked.

''Yes!'' we chorused again.

''Perfect, we wouldn't want anybody taking the angels' food now would we?'' Mom questioned.

''No way, José!'' I said with fake anger.

''Certainly most definitely not,'' Elsa said calmly with the grace, poise, and posture of a queen or princess.

''My food is mine!'' Mione said. She may be a mature bookworm, but she is very competitive.

''Good that, now it's time to eat my angels,'' Mom said, and with that, we all started eating our food.

* * *

''Oh, I forgot to tell you, but Elsie has two more nicknames,'' Mione said. We went back to the library after we washed the dishes to do more reading.

''Really? What are they?'' I asked.

''Princess and Queenie,'' Mione said before adding on, ''I mean, we have all seen the way she acts.''

''The way she talks and the way she walks,'' I added on.

''If you people thought of that before, why did you just now think of it?'' Queenie asked.

''If we did, you might've used your queen voice earlier,'' I cleared.

''Queen voice?'' Queenie asked.

''Yeah, the voice you use when you're really anger, frustrated, or mad. Your voice gets so calm and straight to the point, it's threatening, like everyone is afraid of your voice. Including adults.'' I explained.

''Wow, I never knew I had a queen voice, I might be able to use this in Hogwarts!'' Elsa said excitedly.

''What do you mean?'' Mione asked.

''I mean, there are always those types of bullies everyone runs into some time during their life. With my 'queen voice' maybe I can stop bullying,'' Queenie said.

''Wow, spoken like a true queen,'' MIone said.

* * *

''Mom, where are going to get a cauldron and a real magical working wand?'' Mione curiously asked.

''Well, according to our family tree, your great-great-great-great-great grandfather on my side is another non-magical wizard, and left us instructions, on how to get to a place called Diagon Alley, and even left us their currency that we could use at their bank called Gringotts, so that we may be able to buy stuff for you guys,'' Dad explained.

''What is Diagon Alley Father?'' Queenie asked.

''It's a marketplace where the magical folk could get stuff like your cauldrons and wands. In fact, that's where going to go when we get everything. Your great-great-great-great-great grandfather told every shop that we would need to go to get all your school supplies,'' Dad explained.

''Great! Could we go tomorrow?'' I suggested.

''Sure why not?'' Mom said.

''Now everyone off to bed, have a big ahead of us tomorrow, for tomorrow, we shall go to Diagon Alley,'' QUeenie said, herding Mione and me to our rooms.

''Yes your majesty,'' everyone else chorused, including Mom and Dad.

''Good that. Night Anna, night Hermione, night Mother, night Father,'' Queenie said before drifting off to bed.

''Night Elsa, night Hermione, night Mom, night Dad,'' I said before I went off.

''Night Elsa, night Anna, night Mom, night Dad,'' Hermione said before going out like a light.

''Night Elsa, night Anna, night Hermione, Night Mr. Granger,'' Mom said a little playfully.

''Night Elsa, night Anna, night Hermione, Night Ms. Granger,'' Dad finished.

Everyone tried to get as much sleep as they could, and they did that without a fail, for tomorrow they would need as much energy and strength they could get to go to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter III: Diagon Alley

**T** hird **P** erson

 **D** iagon **A** lley

III

"Elsa, wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Anna said, jumping on her sister's bed. Wearing a tank top that said 'Love Will Thaw' inside a red glittery heart, a blue knee-high skirt, and pink ballet flats.

"Anna, go to sleep. We shall need the strength for today at Dragon Alley place whatever . it . . is," Elsa said falling back to the land of dreams before realizing something. "Wait! It is only hours past dawn, and you are up? Before me?" Elsa almost shouted, abruptly sitting up from her sleeping position.

"I know, crazy right. Woke up the same way," Hermione said, fully dressed. Hermione wore a gray short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and black sandal flats.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few, I just need to get changed," Elsa said, quickly going in and out of the bathroom to change. When she came out, she wore an icy-blue summer dress and crystal clear flats, that made it look like she was barefoot. "Alright, my hair is brushed, as are my teeth. Let us go to Diagon Alley," she said before adding,"after we eat breakfast."

Once everyone ate, the girls cleaned up, then the Granger family left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Diagon Alley is a bar called the Leaky Cauldron?" Anna asked.

"Remember dear sister, we are in a world of magic, things are not always going to be what they seem that they might," Elsa said.

"Elsa is right, there is a special way to get to Diagon Alley, according to your really great grandfather," Mr. Granger said to his youngest daughter.

Anna suddenly started laughing like crazy. "An, what is wrong? Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I just remembered that you called Diagon Alley 'Dragon Alley' this morning," Anna answered.

Elsa blushed in embarrassment before she began to talk, "Well, when you are asleep you tend to slur your words and they sound different from the wanted product."

"But it's still really funny!" Anna said, starting to calm down. "Thank you for watching Anna's one minute of craziness!" she announced, bowing a few times.

After getting help from the barkeeper, the Grangers were able to enter Diagon Alley.

"All right, first stop, Gringotts!" their dad announced, leading the way to the enormous building with a glass dome on top. It took a while, but the goblins were able to help them. Both Elsa and Hermione grabbed a handful of coins from each type. A handful of bronze, silver, and gold each, apparently called Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. The twins went off together to get their supplies while their parents and Anna went to see the sights of the alley.

"I'm sure that by the time you two finish your shopping, we'll be at the ice cream shop."

* * *

"Alright, so where would you like to go to?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Ummm . . . Books! Let's gets our books first!" Hermione answered.

"The bookstore is called "Flourish and Blotts", and there are a total of 6 books, three for us each, and woah . . ." Elsa stopped in amazement. "Mione, look at all these books! They're off the wall!"

"Off the wall? You don't typically use that kind of slang language. What's wrong?" Mione said, still looking at the supply list. Elsa jerked Hermione's head away from the list towards the store where books are flying, using their pages as wings and the people on the covers are moving in their picture as if they were to be alive.

"Els, look at all these books! They're off the wall!" Mione said, repeating what Elsa had just said.

"I just said that!"

"Yeah, but they're literally off the wall!"

"That's what I meant!"

"You meant what?"

"That the books here are off the wall. They are flying and everything!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"Well now you do!"

"Well, wait. What are we arguing over?"

"Well, wait. I am not quite sure?" Elsa said, in a questioning statement.

"Oh well, come on, we have books to buy." Hermione said, and just like that, the argument disappeared.

As they entered the store, books flew by and covers started waving at them, the twins were overwhelmed by the sight of it.

"This" ~ Elsa

"Is" ~ Hermione

"AMAZING!"~ both of them

"Hello girls, first years, correct?" the shopkeeper asked as he noticed the two girls in awe and wonder. _They are clearly muggle borns, seeing as they're not used to these kind of books._

"Yes, you are correct sir," Elsa said with poise.

"How much will that be?" Hermione asked.

"5 sickles and 3 knuts, please." The shopkeeper said, bagging up the books for them.

"Thank you kind sir, and here you are," Elsa said, as she exchanged the small handful of coins for the bag of books with the bookkeeper.

"Thank you too, and have a wonderful day," he said to the girls on their way out.

"To you as well," Elsa and Hermione said as they left the store. _Ah, such fine girls they are and with wonderful manners as well! You don't meet well raised children as those everyday. I know they will do many wonderful things and have great adventures in Hogwarts._

"To where are we off to next, Mione?" Elsa asked as she shifted to support the textbooks comfortably, moving to have them hang on her shoulder.

"Well, I got to choose the books, where would you like to go?" Mione answered.

"Well, how about since the robe shop and the cauldron store are not too distanced away, I get the robes, you get the cauldrons and we meet by the wand place?" Elsa asked.

"I'm good with that." The two girls pushed through the walking crowds, off to find their respective destination. When Elsa reached hers, a store which had a long name 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', she was bombarded by a tape measure and a clipboard with a pen.

"They want to take your measurements," an unknown male voice said. " You have to stand on a platform and spread your arms," he added. Elsa did as he had said and saw a boy their age already on a platform, waiting for the measurements to finish. "Don't worry I was the same as well; confused and overwhelmed. My name is Harry, Harry Potter to be exact, what's yours?" Harry asked.

"My name is Elsa Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Right back at you. Are you a first year too?"

"That is correct. I am adopted whilst my dear sister, whom shall also be attending with us as a first year, is not, but her biological parents are non magical, while I have no clue about mine," Elsa replied.

"Cool. I'm an orphan too, so I had to live with my awful relatives. I literally live in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Wow, I'm surprised. With vile relatives like those, how were you able to convince them to let you study at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, they really tried to stop me, but the gamekeeper, Hagrid, saved me from them. We were bombarded with flocks of owls trying to give me my letter," Harry said, reminiscing what had happened only several days, less than a week, ago.

"I am very intrigued by your dilema. How is it that your relatives tried to stop you? And if I may ask, why did they try to stop you?" Elsa inquired.

"Well, my mom is a muggle born witch and her sister, my Aunt Petunia, did not like that; thought that it was disgusting to be magical. Her husband, Uncle Vernon, agreed. They hated the magic stuff, hated me along with it, kept me in the dark about my parents; said they died in a car accident when really they were murdered by the evilest wizard, Voldemort. When the letters started coming, Uncle Vernon tried nailing our mail slot shut, then the windows, then the fireplace, he even had us sleep in an old and moldy shack; that's when Hagrid found us."

"Really? That sounds awfully terrible, both your living situation and the death of your parents. Someone would have to be truly horrid as to kill your parents. Honestly I do not have any idea who my parents are, whether they are muggles or not, if they abandoned me or died, or if I should even want to meet them. You are very lucky for the fact that you have people around you who can tell you about them."

"Trust me, it starts to get a little annoying. The first thing people say is 'Oh, it's the boy who lived!' then they say the same thing every time which is they fact that I have my mom's eyes."

~~~meanwhile, with Hermione~~~

While Elsa had gone to fetch the robes, Hermione was tasked with getting the cauldrons for potions. _Hopefully I match enough with Els' measurements as to where I can fit our robes, but if not, then I'm sure that Elsie would be able to hem up the robes for me. I still can't believe that she can sew like a pro._ Hermione thought, remembering an old memory of when the Granger family realized that their Ice Queen can sew as she strolled to the cauldrons.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Hermione, Anna, and their mom had to wake up early (well, really it's just Anna waking up early) because today they were going to the mall; a bit of a tradition they did every new season. What did they get at the mall? Why clothes of course! Every 3 months, the girls got new clothes to make sure that their clothes didn't get too small for them._

 _Why Elsa wasn't going with them was because she prefers to just making and wearing her icy clothing creations; choosing to wear the cool ice fabric rather than the regular cotton clothes. Nobody really argued against her when she said that's what she would like because there wasn't any reason against her not doing it, besides Elsa promised that everyone else gets at least 3 new pieces of clothing along with the store bought ones, so we got something too._

" _Bye Elsa!" Anna and I had said on our way out. Dad was working that day, but Mom trusts Elsa to take care of herself around the house, besides she is most likely the most responsible out of her, Anna, and me._

" _Bye Sweetheart, we'll be back later. Dont' forget to call if anything goes wrong," Mom had said, putting on her shoes and coat._

" _I would hope I do, but fear not. Everything shall be perfectly fine, you guys have fun getting your clothes." Elsa called out. We left after Mom locked the door and had a short 15 minute ride._

 _It took us several hours to get a nice new wardrobe of clothes perfect for the spring season for both Anna and me. Plenty of mid-sleeve shirts that went to our elbow, perfect for warm temperatures, and lots of free flowing skirts, great for the warm and sticky humidity. We were walking back in the house when we heard a loud mechanic thudding._

" _Is this an earthquake?" Anna asked, half joking, half sacred._

" _No, that sounds like … like my old sewing machine I put in the basement!" Mom exclaimed, moving quicker to get inside. When the door was open, she spoke again, "Listen guys, I'm not sure what's going on, but if an intruder came, then Elsie would've kicked their butt. Hopefully nothing wrong happens when I open the door."_

 _When Mom opened the door, it was just Els there, waiting for them. Elsie picked up the bag of clothes and started bringing them in. "Welcome back, returned earlier than expected."_

" _Well, we just had to go to the right store, wait, what happened to the thunder?" I asked, referring to the sounds of the sewing machine._

" _Pardon me? Did you mean Mom's old sewing machine, because, yes, it is quite loud."_

" _You know how to work that thing?"_

" _Well, if the shoe fits … "_

" _Is that what you do every seasonal shopping trip?"_

" _That would be correct. What else would you expect me to do for hours in one area?"_

" _Wait, why do you sew when you have magic?"_

" _I was undeniably bored. I was also looking at the clothes both cotton made and ice made, seeing that they could make a cool combination, and decided to do it. I found Mom's sewing machine and knew that you guys would complain about the noise, so I only use when it's just me."_

" _Cool! Show us what you got!" Elsa reluctantly agreed to showcasing her clothes and to others. She pulled them out from her closet and handed her siblings the clothes that she had created for them._

" _Els, this is so cute!" Anna said, hugging her new dress._

" _I love it!" Mione said, looking in awe at the beautifully coordinated outfit._

" _Glad you guys like it, but what's for lunch? You guys came back a lot earlier than usual," Princess said with her stomach grumbling in agreement. The Granger females laughed,chuckled, and giggled until the memory faded._

 _ **~Flashback Over~**_

"Oof!" Hermione grunted as she bumped into someone's back.

"Watch where you're going! Bet you're a mudblood, too 'dazzled' by this little street market," the someone said, sounding like a male voice, as they turned around, proving to be a male, a boy looking like Mione's age, with hair almost as light as Elsa's.

"Sorry, but umm … what exactly is a mudblood?" she asked, unfamiliar with the title.

"You don't know? Ha, must mean you're a first year like me. Read the new textbooks and find out, Mudblood," the boy left, laughing with two other boys that Hermione just realized were also there. _Mudblood, huh? Doesn't sound very nice, but who knows. He did say that the meaning was in the textbooks._ Hermione thought about the unnamed boy as she walked into the cauldron store. After a few minutes of searching for the right cauldron size and correct change, Mione walked back out with two cauldrons in hand. She suspected that it would take longer for Elsa, considering the measurements need to be taken, plus the seamer would have to make two of them, so Hermione stopped and waited at the wand shop, Ollivanders.

Mione waited for only ten minutes before Elsa had gotten to her. "I am so sorry. My new friend, Harry here is also a first year, we were waiting for our robes to finish and we talked so much getting to know each other that we lost track of time! We rushed over here as fast as we could, got lost and everything! Please forgive me dear sister!" Elsa cried to her, with Harry standing behind her, giving a sympathetic look to Els. When Elsa looked at me with her gigantic ice blue kitty-cat-puppy-dog eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to be mad at her, even though I already wasn't.

"It's fine, don't get so worked up for nothing. Come on, let's go get our wands."

"Oh, and Harry, this is my sister, Hermione. Hermione, this is my new friend, Harry, who supposedly has his mother's eyes."

"In a jar?"

"No, of course not, that would be crazy!"

"Well, not that crazy anymore, considering this world of magic."

"What do you think, Harry? Do you think that having your mother's eyes in a jar would be crazy, or not? Even in this wondrous magic world, it would still be crazy to me."

"I personally say it would be creepy instead of crazy, no matter if there was magic involved or not," Harry said, half dazed as he thought about Hogwarts. _I hope Elsa and Hermione are in the same house as me; they seem very friendly, unlike that Draco kid from before Elsa came in to get her robes. I wonder if I'll meet any other friends, I sure hope so, I'm gonna need more guy friends. Where's Hagrid?_

"HARRY! Are you alive? Great Elsa, you decided to make friends with a dead person," Hermione said jokingly, snapping in front of Harry's face, waking him up from his trance.

"Yes?" Harry said, startled.

"That giant over there gesturing for you to come over there."

"Oh, that's Hagrid and he's only a half-giant."

"Wait, giants are real?"

"Apparently so."

"Cool!" the Granger girls said together.

 _Is that some sort of sister-twin-although-not-really-twin-telepathy kind of thing?_ "Sorry guys, that means, it's time for me to go. See at school, or if we're lucky, we'll have the same seats," Harry said, waving goodbye to the two Granger girls, then turning towards Hagrid.

"He seems nice," Hermione says.

"He is, he helped me navigate to get here, since he already got his wand, otherwise it would've taken a whole lot longer to find you," Elsa says, putting the robes inside of one of the cauldrons by Hermione's feet. "Come, it is time for us to go and get our wands," Elsa said, picking up one of the cauldrons and walking inside the shop they were in front of, Ollivanders.

"Yes, and maybe Mom and Dad might let us see the animals before we go home," Hermione said, picking up the other cauldron and walking in with Els.

"Ahh, welcome. You must be a Granger, your something great grandfather had hair as bushy as yours, and you!" Mr. Ollivander said, coming out the back, calling out to me. "You must be a Frost! Yes, that snow-white hair and ice blue eyes, just like your Aunt Ingrid. You see, I may be old, but I do remember."

"You knew my multiple great grandfather?"

"Frost? I am sorry, you must be confused and have the wrong person. I am not a Frost, I am a Granger."

"Oh no, I know my people, you are most certainly a Frost. Your parents visited about a week after they died and said that their child was to become apart of the Granger family if anything is to happen to them. I must say, I am terribly sorry for your lost."

"Lost? Do you mean to say my parents? What happened, who are they?"

"You don't even know? I guess, I must start at the beginning, back to when your parents weren't even born. A few generations ago, the Grangers and the Frost became lifelong family friends and although the Grangers never returned back to Hogwarts, or any other magic school, but the Frost came every single year. They were a family that had magic running through their veins, it's is one of the definite parts of their DNA that they will receive magic. When your parents came to me, they had asked me to hold on to something very special, a letter." The elderly man said as walked towards the back, then up to the front, where the Granger girls stood.

"This letter is now yours, to be handed to one Elsa Snowflake Frost as soon as she came to my shop and got her very first wand. **(A/N: In case there were any questions, her name tag said Elsa Snowflake, her first and middle name, leaving the last name blank.)** Long ago, your ancestors and your ancestors," he said, gesturing to both of the girls, "agreed that if anything were to ever happen to anyone in your family, you would automatically go to the others. It was a mutual agreement, the two families bonded and it seems that they have kept hold of their bond. Your parents left you with the Grangers and look at you two now, sisters past blood."

The girls smiled with pride and ready to receive their wands. "Come now, you girls must be eager to get your first wands, especially with me keeping you and holding you up like this, talking with you for so long." the wand specialist said, walking towards the back, grabbing boxes and boxes of wands for the girls to try. "Now tell me, when you have an emotional burst of magic, what exactly does it look like?"

"Umm… For me, I believe it would be something wintery and cold, like ice, or snow, or frost," Elsa said, automatically thinking about her winter powers.

"Well, I'm not too sure what it would be, I've never had an emotional burst of magic before," Hermione says, doubting if she really is a witch.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do you first, Ms. Granger, considering that we don't want to be cold," Ollivander said. "Here try this, 11", dogwood, unicorn hair tail," he said, passing the want to Hermione. "Playful, consistent, and powerful. Just give it a twirl and the wand should do the rest." Hermione moved her hand just slightly, but Mr. Ollivander took it out of her hands. "No, how about… Here, 10", vine, unicorn hair tail."

Again, Hermione went for a swish, or flick, or a regular twirl, but the wand was taken out of her hands. "That's not it, let's try… This, 10¾", vine, dragon heartstring." Hermione gave the wand a small shake and a very short and very out-of-hand firework show came. "Good, good. Very nice, let's carry on then, I imagine your parents might start worrying about you two. Now for Elsa, how about… 10¾", ash, dragon heartstring."

Now it was Elsa's turn, guess what, it didn't work. Elsa went through five more wands and Garrick Ollivander thought long and hard. Then, a light bulb appeared in his head. _Aha! I know the perfect wand for this seemingly wise child!_ Garrick ran to the back room then back towards Elsa in a steadily fast pace, well as steadily fast as you could get for a man his age. "Here, I'm sure this is the wand. 11", beech, unicorn tail hair," the wand maker said, handing the wand to the young girl.

Elsa gave the wand a small swish-like movement and imagined as though the wand was a part of her, a part of her powers. The 11", beech wood, and unicorn tail hair core wand gave just a little bit more than a small burst of magic. It covered the room like a winter wonderland. Elsa, Hermione, and Mr. Ollivander stood in 2½ inches of snow, mounds of it resting on their heads, and snowflakes drifting slowing in their noses with frost creeping on the shelves and icicles hanging down the bottom of the counters.

"Well, I believe the wand has made its choice." Mr. Ollivander said, becoming Captain Obvious.

"Oops, I am so sorry. I'll clean it up now," Elsa said, resting the wand down on the counter.

"Nonsense, how are you going to be able to clean up snow? Leave it be, I'm sure it'll melt away," Garrick said as he put the wand back into its case, bagging the two wands.

"Quite simple really, for me that is," Elsa said, demonstrating by collecting the snow, melting it, and putting the water back into the atmosphere. **(Basically what she did at the end of FROZEN)**

"That is an incredible, you know, both your Aunt Ingrid and your Great Grandmother, Elissa, had the same powers as you."

"Really? This is very intriguing, thank you very much for the wands and family history lesson, how much will it be?" Elsa asked, pulling out her pouch of sickles, knuts, and galleons.

"Consider it on the house, both of your wands. Think of it as gift to commemorate your acceptance letters to Hogwarts and as a gift from a friend, and you know you can't give those back," Ollivander said, handing the bag of wands to Elsa.

"Thank you very much, I am positively sure that we will use these often at Hogwarts," Elsa said, putting back the pouch and accepting the bag of wands from the wand maker.

"Goodbye! Have a magical time at Hogwarts!" he said as the girls opened the door.

"Thank you and to you as well!" Els and Mione said as they left. _Oh to be young again, to attend at Hogwarts, see my life-long friends every day, I can already tell those girls will go far in their magical lives, maybe as far, or even farther, than James's boy._ Garrick Ollivander thought about Harry, Hermione, and Elsa, having a gut feeling that they would do many wondrous things in their future, but not knowing that the young 11-year olds will begin their magical adventures in just a few days.

Elsa and Hermione talked about their new wands as they wandered around. "Your fireworks were very beautiful."

"Me? You mean your winter wonderland."

"No way, those pyrotechnics were more stunning than my room of winter."

"What are you talking? You had snowflakes and everything; my 'pyrotechnics' as you called them, were out of control!"

"Anyways, do you where Mother, Father, and Anna went?"

"Umm… I think Dad said that they should be by the ice cream cafe, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, I think it was called."3

"Let us see… hmm… There it is, over there!" Elsa exclaimed, pointing in one direction where she saw their mother, father, and little sister, sitting at one of the outside tables, eating ice cream with each other.

"I see it!" Hermione says, looking at where Elsa is pointing. It took them several minutes to figure out where it was ad getting there, but by the time they had reached their parents and Anna, Anna was already rushing towards them.

"Darigon Alley is sooo cool! Mom and Dad took me to see the brooms and animals and we got ice cream! The newest broom is the… the… the… Oh, the Nimbus 2000! It looked so fast, if I get to go to Hogwarts, I'm gonna join the quidditch team and use one of those, or… or… I wanna see you guys ride one! When we looked at the pets, Mom and Dad got you a surprise, but don't ask me, I'm not supposed to say that you guys got pets-" Anna said, walking with them to the table but stopping after she said pets, realizing that she exposed the surprise.

"Mom and Dad got us pets?!" Hermione and Elsa asked.

"Drat! I freed the cat. Aww man, no I'm rhyming! Pretend you guys heard nothing, but Mom says that we're going back before the store closes and you guys get to pick out an animal if you want," Anna said in a whisper to not get caught.

"Anna, come on, we know you can't keep any secrets from your older sisters," their mom said, "Yes, we're are taking you to go get a pet if you would like."

All of a sudden, Elsa and Hermione started laughing out loud. "Hey, what's so funny?" Anna asked, feeling a little offended.

"It's just that, we remembered you called Diagon Alley, 'Darigon Alley', it's hilarious," Hermione explained, calming down.

"Hey, at least it's not as bad as calling it 'Dragon Alley!"

"I believe that I was half-asleep at that time!"

"Yeah, and I'm eight, so cut me some slack!" Anna said, then joining in with her sisters to say to next sentence.

"OFF WITH YOUR SLACK!" the three girls yelled, bursting into giggles and laughter. The Grangers love watching Alice in Wonderland and always remembered the Queen of Hearts saying 'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!'

"Come along, we have to hurry to make sure that the store doesn't close," their mother said, leading the way to the pet store, Magical Menagerie. They had owls, toads, cats, bats, and more. Elsa and Hermione looked around, seeing if there was anything animal on particular that they liked. Even Anna was allowed to get one and started looking all over the place for the perfect pet.

Anna was the first. She had found a young, small, and curious snowy-white furred kitten, who she had originally thought was a life-like toy because of its cuteness. As soon as Anna picked up the small kitten, she knew she would keep it forever. When she learned the adorable kitten was a boy, she knew exactly what to name him.

"Olaf! His name's Olaf, you know, just like the snowman we would build!" Anna excitedly explained. "He looks just like him, see. 'Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!'" Anna said, impersonating Olaf the Snowman, putting the kitten in front of her face to say that the kitten was talking and not Anna.

The next one was Hermione, she realized that she didn't want pet just yet and asked for books instead. "A pet would be too hectic for me, could I just get some books instead please?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Just know that you are always welcome to ask for one and we will come and get you a pet for yourself. We're so proud that you acknowledge the fact that you yourself understand that you're not responsible enough to raise a pet," their parents said, knowing the girl would be too far into her studies to worry about taking care of a pet.

Elsa was last, she had looked at all the animals and didn't feel any type of special owner-pet connection like Anna had. Suddenly, a swarm of owls flew around her and a large Arctic Snowy Owl came to her and rested on her arm, gently enough so that the claws did not hurt her. It was large and their feathers were as fluffy as a cloud. Even for it's large body structure, it had the innocence of a marshmallow.

"Hi there, Marshmallow. Is it okay if I call you that? I think it suits you well," Elsa said, talking the to large owl. Marshmallow seemed to like the name and began to ruffle his feathers. "Mom, Dad, meet Marshmallow," Elsa introduced the large owl to her family.

""Ahh… an excellent choice. That one has been sitting and watching every person who comes in here, waiting for the right person to take her home," the store owner said. Elsa felt pride for the fact the large owl chose the young girl as her owner.

After getting the pets and their respective needs, they went back to Flourish and Blotts to buy more books for Hermione, including Hogwarts: A History. Once all of the shopping was said and done, the Granger family went home for the evening and got ready to go to Hogwarts. Elsa sent Marshmallow to Hogwarts with a letter stating that Hermione and she would be both delighted and honored to attend the school. Elsa and Hermione packed the luggage trunks with all their needed belongings, supplies and whatnot, making sure they have everything for the nxt school year.

The girls were in the library room reading some of Mione's extra books and talking about the magic school.

"So there are four different 'houses that you could be "sorted" into, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house is named after one of the four four founders of the school and represent a different aspect of human characterization. Gryffindors are brave and courageous, Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaws are intelligent and curious, and Hufflepuffs are reliable and loyal."

"What 'house' do you think we will be sorted into?"

"Well, An, for sure, will be sorted into Gryffindor, but for us, we might be in Ravenclaw most likely, but we could possibly be somewhere else. For example, you are sometimes cunningly sly, always faithful and loyal, courageously headstrong, and curiously inquisitive, who knows what you'll be sorted into."

"I would most definitely say the very same about you. Also, from what I have read so far, the canteen at Hogwarts is enchanted where the ceiling looks like the sky outside, and the tables magically put out food when it is time to eat. The staircases and even the paintings and portraits are always moving, so so we shall have to be careful about getting to our classes."

As Els and Mione talked more about Hogwarts, An was looking through The Snow Queen, searching for clues to help her solve the riddle while their parents cooked dinner. "'Gerda used the strongest power to thaw her beloved brother, Kai, from the cold of the Snow Queen's magic and that power was the magic of love.' Well, that's a beautiful ending, but how does it help me find my magic?" Anna groaned in frustration, but kept reading and rereading the book.

Once supper was served and eaten, the Grangers got ready for bed, said goodnight, and went to sleep, but two Grangers could hardly sleep, anxious and excitedly waiting for the next week, where they will be going to Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾, to go to Hogwarts and be sorted into their house for seven exciting years.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not going to take your precious time looking at this when you could be reading more fanfiction, so here's the 411: all A/Ns will be posted in detail on my profile starting now. Go to my profile and vote on my poll on where Elsa should be sorted into, ALL houses are listed. After Chapter 4 (Sorting Chapter) there'll be a poll to vote on pairings.I'm not going to keep asking to R &R for me every single chapter. See you guys next time.**

 **Just the rest of the time reading this book, know that the only thing you'll see is how many words I have. 5300 words.**


	5. Chapter IV: Kings Cross & Houses Sorted

**K** ings **C** ross **& H**ouses **S** orted **  
T** hird **P** erson  


IV

A week had quickly passed for the Grangers. Filled with reading books about magic and Hogwarts, pulling them out of their pre-registered school, making sure everything was in their trunks, and so much more, the Grangers were finally ready to go to platform 9¾.

"Hogwarts: A History says that we just have to run through that pillar over there and that should take us right to the Hogwarts Express, taking us straight to the castle," Hermione said as her and Elsa pushed trolley carts full of trunks and Marshmallow in his cage.

"So you say, and this is no trick for us to just hurt ourselves?" Elsa skeptically asked.

"Nope, now come on," Hermione said, getting louder with each second, running through the brick pillar. Elsa drew in a deep breath, mentally got the courage, and bravely ran into the wall.

Once Elsa passed through the wall, she quickly skidded to a stop so she didn't bump into her sister. "Okay, so where do we go from here?" The young Snow Queen asked.

"Well, the book said to just take the trunk with your robes and your pet with you on the train and the staff takes care of the rest, I think."

"Wait, I thought that was for Hogwarts. You leave your trunks and they shall appear in your dorm room."

"That might be it. Let's just take all the luggage in." So the girls easily brought the trunks with them using a levitating spell they had remembered over the summer.

"All it needs is a swish and a flick."

"Wait, is that not under-age magic?" Elsa asked, not wanting to be in trouble before the school year even begun.

"Nope. Remember, right now, we're not in the muggle world, perfectly free to use our magic," Hermione explained.

They both cried out the spell to themselves, "Wingardium leviosa!" Just as the pair started walking, they were separated by a great wave of students.

"Elsa!"

"Mione!"

They tried to touch hands, but failed to do so. With another large wave of students, the girls were barely able to see the top of each others head. Reluctantly, the new students followed everyone else into the train with their trunks floating behind them.

* * *

~ELSA~

"Excuse me, hello? Is there room for me to join you?"

"Hmm… Oh sorry, lost in thought. Yeah I clearly have room for you to sit, but are you gonna sit?"

"Well umm… I am not sure if you want to be alone exactly or anything?" I asked/stated, taking in the other person's appearance.

She was an Asian girl who seemed to be around my age, a first year, with hair dyed ocean blue which seemed to be hidden in the girl's rather large black hoodie. She was wearing black leggings and gold-studded blue combat boots that matched her hair.

"Oh yes, definitely, because I just need to keep this WHOLE CAR to myself," the un-named girl had said, her words soaked in sarcasm, then gestured for me to take a seat, which I gladly took. "Name?"

"Whom, Me?"

"Well you're the only other person there is, unless you think I actually ask myself what my own name is," the Asian said, adding a threatening tone at the end, leaving me a bit intimidated. The Asian girl gives off a little laugh, calming me down and adds, "Don't worry. I'm barking, not biting… for now," she says with a lighter tone.

"What should I do, get a ball and play fetch?" I said, loosening up. "The name is Elsa, Elsa Snowflake Granger."

She gives another small laugh at my joke. "Ashes Crystal Moon, pleased to make your acquaintance. People usually call me Ashes or Ash, but others call me Crystal or Cryst because it's my middle name."

As we talked and got to know each other a little more, the Hogwarts Express started moving.

"You know what, Princess? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think so too, but what is with 'Princess?'"

"This entire time I've been talking to you, I noticed you don't use contractions. No 'It's', or 'what's'. You even say 'whom' instead of 'who' sometimes, what's the difference between the two? And why do you do that?" Cryst asks after observing me, who is surprised by this question.

"Well, it is quite a simple rule. 'Who' is he or she while 'whom' is him or her. As for why I talk formally, I do it to be polite. One might feel disrespected if the first impression they recieve of a person is a bunch of contractions and other modernly used slang."

"Well said, Your Highness, spoken like a true princess. At least you're not sounding like Shakespeare."

"Oh, Romeo-eth oh Romeo-eth. Where-eth art-est thou thy Romeo-eth?"

"Something-eth, something-eth, thy moon-eth is-eth bright-eth."

We cracked up at each other's absurd impression of the dead playwright.

"You happen to know Shakespeare, so that leads me to believe your either a half-blood, or muggle-born."

"Close, I'm actually a 'pure-blood' orphan, raised in a muggle orphanage as a regular muggle. My god-parents was the Frost Family, but they died only months before the Moons died." Cryst said with a sorrowful sigh. "I only know all this stuff because Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, told me. They had died during the First Wizarding War when they fought the worst wizard, Voldemort."

I listened to my talk when I realized she had said something I suddenly remembered. "Wait, did you say 'Frost'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The name seems familiar… Oh, I remember now! When I was at Ollivanders, getting my wand, Mr. Ollivanders called me a Frost. I am not quite sure what it means, but it could be that my biological parents are your godparents. Would that make me your godsister?"

"Well, that would make sense for you to be."

They were about to continue talking when the girls heard squeaky wheels getting louder as it came closer.

"Hello dears, would you like something from the trolley?" an elderly woman pushing the cart filled with all sorts of sweets.

"What do you have?" I asked politely, intrigued by all the sugary sweet candy.

"We have lots of sweets: Every Flavor Jelly Beans, Chocolate frogs,-" the woman was going to continue listing the magical candy on her cart when I interrupted her.

"Did you say 'Chocolate Frogs?' I would like four of those please," I said, fascinated by the idea of magical chocolate and pulling out my pouch of Wizarding currency.

"Certainly. That would be 8 sickles," the lady said, taking out four chocolate frogs for me.

"Thank you very much, have a great day," I told her handing the appropriate change and accepting the chocolates.

"Be sure to eat them before they run away," The woman said as she pulled the trolley to the next car.

The sentence seemed confuzzling, but I nodded my head and turned turned back to the car." Hey, I got us some chocolate. If you do not care for it, you may most definitely hand it to me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a chocolate lover."

A breath of relief escaped when Cryst said that. "Oh thank goodness. If you did not like chocolate, I would have to say goodbye to our friendship."

"Same here," she had said, understanding my predicament as a chocoholic.

As we opened our chocolate, the frogs hopped and left their packaging.

"What?" When the frogs started hopping, I realized what the trolley woman meant. We were going to have to get the frogs before they got away.

"That is sick!" Cryst said, seeming to be half impressed by the magic and half upset for making her run after her chocolate.

We frantically started running around the car, catching the frog and immediately ate them.

"They may have got me running, but that is delicious chocolate!" I said, savoring the flavor of the chocolate-y sweetness.

"Amen," my friend next to me replied, her one word seeming to be the perfect reply.

The car door opened again and Hermione unexpectedly popped into view with a black haired boy standing behind her.

"Mione!" I cried, quickly jumping from my seat, "I thought I almost lost you. How are you doing?"

"Fairly well, but my acquaintance here, Neville, from the car I was on lost his frog. Have you guys seen one?"

"No, not me, have you Ash?" I said, turning to the Asian next to me. "Oh, by the way, this is my new friend, Ashes Crystal Moon," I added, introducing her to Mione and Neville.

"The only frogs I know are in my stomach, unless you're talking 'bout a toad, 'cause I saw one following the trolley," Ash answered, pointing to the direction the trolley and said toad went.

"Frog or toad, Neville?"

"Toad, thanks."

"No problem, see you guys later," Elsa said as her sister and Neville left in pursuit of the hopping amphibian.

"So that was you sister?" Ashes asked once the toad searchers exited the car.

"Yeah. Snowflakes, I forgot to give her the chocolate frog!"

"It's fine, you'll see her once we get off. So, where were we? Oh, have you made friends with any of the other students yet?" Ashes asked, I automatically think of Harry and tell her the about my day at Diagon Alley and lots of other things as we change topics. We quickly change into our robes and talk about our wands and how we image Hogwarts will be like.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with Hermione~

"Neville, what did she mean by having a frog in her stomach?" Hermione asked the boy as they looked for his toad.

"Probably just talking about a chocolate frog. Love those things and I've got all my favorite cards, just need to find Dumbledore's."

"Ooo, can't wait to try one. Elsa probably saved one for me." As the brunette continued thinking about her sister, she remembered reading something about her friend from Diagon Alley, Harry Potter. Little did they know, The Boy Who Lived was in the very next car. She opened the door to see a freckled redhead holding, what she presumes is to be, his wand and his pet rat which didn't look to be its best health. She also saw Harry Potter. "Have either of you seen a toad?" she asked. She knew Harry is famous, but then again, everyone knew that, why would she need to say it out loud? That would just seem redundant.

"No, sorry, Hermione," Harry said with a small, sheepish shrug.

"Are you going to perform a spell? Let's see it," Hermione said, gesturing to Ron once she heard the toad was not here. Ron said his 'spell' and lo-and-behold, it didn't not work. "What kind of spell was that?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"My brothers said that it would turn Scabbers here yellow," Ron defensively said. "And how do you know Harry? He's just been sitting here talking with me, did you stalk him or something?"

"In case you didn't remember, he said my name and I never said his. Also, he's Harry Potter, he's in the books, you can clearly see his scar, and he's friends with my sister, they met in Diagon Alley, where everyone goes to get their wands, uniforms, and all other supplies for Hogwarts. It was just a coincidence that they met. So yeah, Harry's a friend, if you have something against that, say it." Hermione said, looking at the boy with a strong glare, daring Ron to come back at her. Hermione loved arguments, especially ones where she knows she can win and those with strangers, sometimes different people brought different perspectives to the table. The ginger's face was flaming red and didn't say anything, too embarrassed to speak. "That's exactly what I thought, come on Neville, your toad's obviously not here," Hermione said. She sharply turned around and left the car, the sheepish boy following behind her.

Throughout the entire exchange of words, Neville and Harry stood off to the side, feeling a bit awkward watching this unfold. "So, uhh, you're sure you didn't see a toad anywhere?"

"Sorry, no."

"It's alright, I've got to keep a better eye on him, he slips away from and he shows back up at the most inconvenient times. You know her sister? I just met her a few minutes ago, she was in the car we asked before this one," Neville said, changing the subject and trying to keep the conversation going, he wasn't one of those people who watched the kind of drama that was happening right before them.

"Yeah, Elsa's cool. When we met, she was swarmed by the equipment in the robes shop and I helped her calm down. We found a lot of things in common, like we're both orphans. Our different ways of being raised from non-biological parents shows us different views," Harry said, remembering the words Elsa had said to him as they waited for their robes together.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_  
 _~Diagon Alley~_

 _"What else did your aunt and uncle do to you?" Elsa asked._

 _"More like what didn't they do. I also have bully cousin, Dudley, he-" Harry would've continued, but he heard small laughter and turned his head to the source._

 _"I am sorry," Elsa said when she met Harry's eyes, "it is just, who names their child 'Dudley'?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a pretty bad name to have. What are your parents like? Or, do you not think of them as your parents?" Harry asked, understanding the reasoning for each choice._

 _"I do think of them as my parents, they raised me, and they did it correctly. While I do not mean to insult your relatives, I do mean to criticize them. You do not deserve the treatment you received just because you are a wizard. In fact, I bet it is because your aunt is jealous of your mother for being a witch, your uncle followed suit, as did your cousin. It is just a bit sad your aunt did not embrace her sister's gifts and instead made her feel bad about them," Elsa said, ranting about her friend's relatives. She turned back to Harry and saw his mouth gaped open. "Oh, sorry, it is just, I think even though we are both orphans, something we have in common, we have different experiences as orphans because we were brought up by different types of people. Our different experiences gives us different different views that we can show each other._

 _~Flashback Over~_

* * *

"...toad's obviously not here," Harry snapped back to reality and waved later to Neville as they abruptly left the car.

"Well, I guess we should change into our robes," Harry said, trying to move from the very awkward silence that came once the two pet finders left. The two boys changed into their robes and soon enough, the Hogwarts Express had reached its destination of the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"First years! First years, over 'ere!" a large half-giant said, waving his arm side to side, as if nobody could tell the loud booming voice was coming from him. When he thought mostly everyone was here, Hagrid started getting the children to the school. "Name's Hagrid, I'm yers gamekeeper. Now, grab a boat, any boat, four each!" Hagrid said, getting inside his own boat, taking up the space for no one else in the small four-people canoes.

Ashes, Elsa, Hermione, and Neville shared a boat together, and Harry, Ron, and two other first years, one being a kid named Seamus who had somehow fallen into the water while trying to get into the boat. Luckily, the water was still very shallow. Not too far away, a pale boy, the two goons following him, and his best friend got into a boat, ready to rule school, by any means necessary. "I'll make you proud, father," the boy said, knowing that all those in the boat with him would be in the serpents' house, Slytherin.

As the first years made there way to the castle, they saw a large creature with long tentacles and its suctions cups were as big as Hagrid's head. Once the first years and Hagrid had reached ashore, the half-giant passed the children off to Professor McGonagall.

"Students, I am your Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress. Now, follow me, we're going to get you sorted into your houses," the elder woman with young eyes said, turning with a flourish of her cape billowing behind her. The Deputy Headmistress lead the children to a staircase and told them to wait as went to check in the Great Hall, making sure everything was prepared for the Sorting Ceremony.

"Potter, you should you know, if you want good friends here, stick with me and I'll show you everything I know, show you the ropes. For example, the weasel next to you, those are the kind of people you don't want to mix with," the pale, light blonde headed boy said, his hair slicked back, wearing a cocky smirk that seemed to be permanently stamped onto his face. He held his hand out to The Boy Who Lived, waiting for a handshake.

Before Harry or Ron could defend theirselves, Elsa intervened the conversation, making herself noticed. "Excuse me, but who are you to say that Harry should have to be friends with certain people? Who are you to say his friend, I am sorry, I do not know your name," she said, acknowledging Ron before continuing, "is a weasel? Who are you to say you can 'show him the ropes' when you are brand new to the school, just like everyone else here?" Elsa said, somehow keeping voice calm while still sounding menacing, as if her words were laced with poison.

"Thank you, Elsa, and I think I would rather decide who my friends are going to be for myself," Harry said, waving away the hand held out him.

The declination left the boy everyone knew to be Slytherin furious, how dare someone say no to his friendship? He turned to the girl who spoke out earlier, ready to tell her just exactly who he is when he saw an angel. He softly grabbed her hand and gave it a small peck on her creamy-white knuckles, "Just who am I? I am Draco Malfoy, and who are you?" he said, in a much more charming tone than how he would've said, had he not seen the angel. Draco her hand another small kiss before letting it go.

The action had left her a bit red, but she still spoke in an unwavering voice. "Elsa, Elsa Snowflake Granger, friend of Harry, and if you dare try to do anything else, I will make sure you regret it," the young Snow Queen said, slightly angry, flustered and confused at Draco. "Why did you do that?" she said, referring to the small moments ago when he kissed her hand.

"I was taught that is how you greet a pretty girl," he said, and right then, Prof. McGonagall was back and ready to sort the class of first years.

"He reminds me of a snowball," Ashes whispered to Elsa, making both girls give a small chuckle. "I mean, both his hair and complexion are pale and his hair is slicked back, making his head round, he honestly looks like a snowball."

"I can actually see that," Elsa said, tilting her head to her left and squinting her eyes, vaguely seeing a snowball before she noticed Hermione off the side of them. "Oh, Hermione," Elsa said, getting the attention of her sister, "I forgot to give this to you on the train, but here you go," Elsa said, pulling a Chocolate Frog out of her robe pocket.

"Thanks, Els, I knew you'd save me one," Mione said, accepting the chocolate from her sister, stashing it in her own pocket to save for dinner. When they entered the Great Hall, everyone went silent, ready to meet the new class of first years and see what house they get sorted into.

"Ashes, Hermione, no matter what house we get into, promise we will stay friends for the rest or our years," Elsa said, giving them each a pinkie to promise. The other girls immediately agreed and held out their pinkies. Together they interlocked pinkies and promised to remain friends, no matter what.

Soon enough, people were getting into houses. Turns out, all you have to do is sit on a chair and wear a rather large and dusty old hat that sorts you. The hat even sang a little song about Hogwarts and each of the different houses that everyone cheered and clapped at.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
_ _But don't judge on what you see,  
_ _I'll eat myself if you can find  
_ _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
_ _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
_ _The Sorting Hat can't see,  
_ _So try me on and I will tell you  
_ _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,  
_ _Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
_ _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,  
_ _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
_ _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_ _If you've a ready mind,  
_ _Where those of wit and learning,  
_ _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_ _You'll make your real friends,  
_ _Those cunning folk use any means  
_ _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
_ _And don't get in a flap!  
_ _You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said, and so it has begun. The young girl was sorted into Hufflepuff after sitting with the hat for about a minute.

Names and people flew by as everyone clapped, the first years anxious for their name to be called and get sorted. "Granger, Elsa." The young girl walked, steady and poised, up to the stool. She sat down and saw black darkness as the Sorting Hat fell down past her nose.

 _Ahh, a Frost, almost thought I wouldn't get one this generation. Of course you were with the Grangers when your parents died, so sorry for your loss._

 _Frost? Like what called me? What exactly do you mean by Frost? How did my parents die?_

 _Child, all in good time, all in good time. Now, for your house let's see. Loyalties are strong, tad bit ambitious, very brave, and quite curious. Hmm… well, let's see what else we have here. Oh, you have powers just like your Aunt Ingrid. Interesting. I can already tell your not the only one in the room like you. Now, that narrows it down to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I can tell from the multiple questions you had already asked that you belong in…_

"Ravenclaw!" the school wildly applauded, the table of blue birds being the loudest, welcoming the newest member member of their house.

"Granger, Hermione." the bushy haired girl walked, showing no nervousness, though she was internally screaming on the inside. What would should she get sorted into a different house than her sister? Or Ashes, her sister's friend? Once the hat was placed on her head, she didn't bother to keep her wall of fearlessness on, knowing the hat would most likely see that.

 _Another smart one, and you're a Granger. Haven't seen one of you in a truly long time. Last I met one of you was back in Jack's day. Ahh, to be as young as I was back then. Moving on, where to place you? You are loyal to your sisters only, friends and acquaintances of the having you loyalties, so not Hufflepuff, very smart, not truly curious and yearning to take things the next level just for the fun of it, though wise in your perspective of thinking, you do seem very brave of heart, sure you needed a small push or nudge, but once you started, there was no going back for you, ready to try almost any and everything, you are only slightly cunning, but quite ambitious. Well, I believe the best house for you is…_

"Gryffindor" Hermione took off her hat, not showing the slight disappointment she felt for not being Ravenclaw, but understood that she could still have other house friends, Elsa and her didn't have to always be together to be together.

"Longbottom, Neville," was said after a few more names. The sheepish boy boy the hat on and was surprisingly sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall stated, the young, pale, and white-blond boy coming up to the stand. He reminds me of Elsa. And snowballs. The young Moon thought, thinking of her new friend from the train, Elsa Granger had been sorted into Ravenclaw names ago. They had gotten to the 'M's, meaning Ashes would soon be sorted into her own house shortly.

The Sorting Hat barely touched the head of Draco when the hat sorted him into his house.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared, Draco wore a smug smirk as he proudly strided to the Slytherin table that applauded for him. None of the other houses seem particularly cheerful, they're not even clapping! Come on, show some respect for someone who just got sorted into their house!

"Moon, Ashes," McGonagall said, calling out the next name, Ashes' name. _Whoo, okay. You can do this, Ashes, you can totally do this. It's not too hard, right? All you do is put a large hat on your head that tells you what house you belong in for the next seven years. Whew, nothing too hard, right?_

 _She sauntered through the crowd, her long, silky ocean-blue hair flowing behind the first year, free from the large hoodie it was once restrained in. Ashes sat on the stool and placed the large hat on her head, seeing darkness as the brim of the hat went down and past her eyes._

 _Hello? Anybody in there? How exactly do you sort me?_

 _Well, I look at you and your personality and which house fits you. Then, badda bing badda boom! House sorted._

 _Interesting. And which house do I fit the most in?_

 _Well, you do seem quite loyal, whilst your heart is very courageous, and your brain is of much curiosity, and, you seem to be intimidating, and very ambitious. In all honesty, you could fit in any and every house. But, your observations lead you to be quite cunning. For instance, you saw how the other houses reacted to the Slytherin before you. That makes you want to show that the Slytherins can be better than them, that they're just jealous for not being a part of the Slytherins, use this against them when they do you wrong, and for this, I shall sort you into_

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _Will I still be able to have my friends outside of my house?_

 _If you're asking about the Ravenclaw Granger, then yes, you will be able to keep your friendship, especially when you both a certain, how do I say, gift._

 _You mean my-_

 _Yes, precisely. Don't worry, you're not the only one._

 _Thank you._ And with that, Ashes took off the hat and with the elegance and grace of pride, she walked to her table, excited for the next few years to come.

The next name to come was The Boy Who Lived.  
"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall went dead silent as Harry nervously walked up and sat on the stool. He wore the hat for several minutes, longer than everyone else being sorted that year. If you paid enough attention, you could hear his small mumblings to not be placed in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin? Then how about, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, all the tables went wild, the Slytherins being slightly quieter than the others, Ashes being the only Slytherin to cheer as wildly as the other houses for Harry.

Soon enough, they got down to the end of the list, ending with the ginger head, and a boy of African and Italian descent.

"Weasely, Ronald." The red head walked up, and with a sigh of relief, was sorted into Gryffindor with his other siblings.

"Zabini, Blaise." The dark skinned boy was quickly sorted into Slytherin, not as quick as Draco, but quicker than other sortings.

Once Blaise sat down, the feast began, stating some rules before and Headmaster Dumbledore saying some pretty interesting words. The food was like everything edible lined up on the table. Ashes had fun eating as much as she could, eating at least five plates of food, and still saved room for dessert. Elsa ate just two plates, but had plenty of chocolate afterwards. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry had a good helping of the food, only three plates, and eating delicious desserts. Draco and Blaise were the only ones who probably ate the amount any normal person would eat on an average evening.

After dinner, Prefects took the first years of their house to their common rooms, explained the simple rules, no boys in the girls wing, vice versa, and retired for the evening. The first years all over the school either eagerly stayed up and talked til they were too tired to blink, or they quickly changed and hit the sack, sleeping away the food and getting ready for tomorrow. The first day of school at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Except for Elsa.

The young girl had eaten her fill and was ready to rest for the evening in the humongous castle where she lay, the young Ravenclaw had far more important things to do. Elsa silently slipped out an envelope from her luggage, still looking perfectly white and pristine as the day she got it in Diagon Alley. She opened the letter as quietly as she could and read the beautiful words in its simple and neat manuscript of her parents, using the moon as her reading light.

 _Dear our beloved daughter,_

 _If you received this, it can only mean two things, one, we have, unfortunately died, and two, your in your first year at Hogwarts, my darling! We are so sad that we are able to be there, physically, with you and have you grow up with us, but we are hopeful that you have grown up in a world without the horrid Voldemort. We already know that people will be calling him He Who Shall Not be Named, but we just can't help it, the lad was just a young boy gone down the wrong end, if only we had someone to help him revert off that path, things might not be the way they are for you and us now. When you get to the school, if you aren't already there, you'll meet a girl named Ashes Crystal Moon. She is a fighter and fierce, your father knows from all the times he held her. She's great, wonderful, just don't tick her off._

 _Now, before your father lets me get off track, the most important you need to remember, Elsa, is that we love you. No matter where we are now, just know, we may not be physically here, and we may have become ghosts, but know that we are always there for you, if you can look inside and find us, waiting for you. Also, we, Frosts, have a family guardian, though the Frosts are not allowed to tell anyone else, you can learn who they are from someone else. And they're watching, waiting for you to call out and say their name. They will tell you all you ask for regarding your family history._

 _One other thing, you have a gift, a special gift. It's just like your Aunt Ingrid and the family guardian, the gift of winter. Ironic, right? The Frost family having the gift of winter. You're not the only one with you who has a gift, remember that. I can already name one person who is in your exact class of first years who has their own special gift, different than yours, but quite similar. Well, we wish you well, not luck, you don't need luck, during your next seven years at Hogwarts. We love you._

 _From the Frosts,_  
 _Isolde Frost_

Elsa got teary-eyed as she finished the letter and went to put back in its rightful place when she felt another paper in the old envelope. She switched papers and unfolded the unread piece of paper. It was another letter. The last descendant of the Frost family read the note, and while seemingly shorter, the letter was just as heartfelt as she read the slightly cursive words.

 _My beautiful baby niece,_

 _You have the powers of winter! Winter is who you are, it is like, it has taken a physical existence, and that is you. Embrace it, take it, and make it yours. Winter may have taken its place in you, but it is_ YOUR _body, you make winter, and you make it yours. I love you so much, and you have grown so much from the little baby you once were when I held you in my arms, but you are the last Frost there is. I want you to take pride in us and make more Frosts. I love you, make us prouder than we already are._

 _Your Auntie,_  
 _Ingrid Frost_

 _(P.S. the secret to winter is love)_

The young Ravenclaw put letter back in its place, sliding the envelope underneath her pillow for her to read whenever she needed her family's last words of encouragement. She went under the covers and closed her eyes, ready for whatever tomorrow brings for her. Falling asleep with a small smile on her face, Elsa dreamt of many things, tomorrow, her parents, her aunt, she dreamt of the love she received before she went to the Grangers, before Voldemort happened, before they died. The last few moments while she was still half-awake, she felt the presence of someone watching her, saw their shadow as they stood their, waiting, protecting. Her guardian.

A pale man with white hair wearing his blue frosted hoodie and shepherd-like hooked staff bearing no shoes could not be seen by many, only those who believed and those of his family could see him. He watched his young descendant sleep in the Ravenclaw tower, making sure that was okay. He has been watching ever since he dropped her off at the Grangers, they weren't hard to find, especially when they never moved from the house he had once visited over the breaks in his time at the magical school. He knew that soon he will finally let himself be known to the young Ravenclaw as the girl's family guardian, there were so many times in their small interactions where he wanted to give a comforting hug or a kiss on her forehead, giving her the love her parents and aunt did in their small time with her. _Draco Malfoy, huh? Well, you have caught my attention. You want my descendant, you have to go through me. That reminds me, I should talk to The Grey Lady and have her keep an eye on both Elsa and Ashes. That girl, if she wasn't related to Manny, I would've thought she'd be Elsa's sister._ The Frost family guardian left with the wind in satisfaction as he saw strands of gold sand come from the sky and stream to every person, including Elsa, bringing them sweet dreams before the hectic year began.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter. If you want to find a bit more about Ashes (hoped you guys liked her) , read her basic bio in SbCFFbC companion book.**

 **Ashes is going to be the ONLY OC unless my decision changes, this is because I want to still follow the basic plot of the story while still making it my own, too many OCs can create a lot of confusion. So yeah, glad you guys finally got to meet Ashes.**

 **I know a few of you guys wanted Elsa to be in Slytherin, but I think it will turn out better this way. This way, Elsa has friends on both sides of the house rivalry and is kinda like the glue that truces the rivalry for that certain class of first years (and maybe effects the House rivalry as a whole?) so yeah, Ravenclaw Elsa, maybe I'll make a story after this one with a Slytherin Elsa (IDK yet)**

 **Also, shoutout to anyone who can correctly guess who, one the frost family guardian is (should be easy enough, I basically it away when I described him)**

 **And, shoutout to anyone who can correctly guess who Ashes' ancestor is (another easy one)**

 **Go onto my Bio page and do the poll asking which shippings you want for this story. GO NOW!**

 **thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. Bye Marshmallows!**

 **(PM me if you want to try to guess)  
6032 words this time.**


	6. Chapter V: And the Year Begins

**T** hird **P** erson

 **A** nd **T** he **Y** ear **B** egins

 **V**

* * *

As the morning sun started to rise up from the large, old castle, faculty staff started waking up to get their plans for the day ready while students slept through the beautiful sunrise, catching the last remnants of the past evening's dreams. The children all snug and tucked in their comforters and warm pajamas, well most. Elsa woke up earlier than most when the morning sunlight filtered into her room, she rose from her bed and stretched, ready to start the day. The young Ravenclaw went to the showers and took a quick one, trying to not wake her roommates yet. She dried and dressed into sweats and running shoes, taking the sweet time of solitary she had to run around the school. When the young Snow Queen was smaller, she decided that staying fit and practicing her powers would help them manifest and help her control them, though there is no worry about them going crazy these days.

Elsa quietly left the Ravenclaw tower and started her jog, keeping a watchful eye on the stairs, keeping in mind the pattern they went. The young girl got down outside and started running. She paced herself to be sure she remembered what she passed and saw. As she started her second (and final) lap, students and teachers alike started to notice the lone bird having a morning jog. Witches and wizards took note of her as she passed by with a small wave and smile to all she noticed. Byt the time she was finished, Hermione was already waiting for her on a bench in the courtyard, reading a book they had bought in Diagon Alley. When Elsa came up to her sister, Hermione handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"You got up a bit earlier than usual," Hermione stated while Elsa took a gulp of her cool water. They both looked to each other, waiting for Elsa's reply.

Finishing her water, she found the words to try to explain what happened last night. "Remember the letter I got from Mr. Ollivander? I read it last night and found that I have this family guardian looking after me and then my dream was just wild," she said, explaining all that she could remember.

* * *

~Flashback~

 _"Anna!" I shouted, this seems familiar, but why? I don't remember this happening. my body moved me, flowing behind it, and we ran to Anna. she looked five, meaning I was eight. Except, she had this weird nightgown on, it looked like one that would go with a little antique doll with its fancy and dainty designs. I noticed that I was wearing the same exact one in a blue and purple coloring, hers being orange and green. I held Anna in my lap and cried for Mom and Dad, calling them by a different name. "Mama! Papa!" I yelled as I witnessed a streak of Anna's ginger hair turn a pure white, similar to mine. My parents bursted in, but they weren't my parents. The woman had short brown hair, like a pixie cut, and was dressed in fancy clothing and the man had on a suit that one would wear to a ball with his epaulets and many medals shining on a maroon sash he wore._

 _"Elsa, what happened?!" he asked, I didn't know what to say, so confused and frazzled by what was happening, I didn't understand it. The woman pulled Anna into her arms, taking her away from me and feeling Anna's temperature. I wanted to shout for Mione, but every time I tried, my mouth wouldn't open leaving me to just helplessly watch._

 _"She's ice cold," The woman frantically said, pulling Anna even closer to her, trying to warm her up._

 _"I know where we need to go," the man said, leaving, but coming back soon with a map found in a book from the library, or so they said. Anna, the man, and the woman left to try to heal my ginger-haired sister, my body also going and leaving me behind as I watched them leaving the frozen ballroom, which seemed to grow even larger with them gone, making me feel lonelier in the center of the frozen mess._

 _"What is this? What's happening? Where did this come from?" I asked myself. I started to curl up, wanting to wake up until I heard a familiar and calming voice._

 _"Well, that seemed heavy," he said, floating down from his small perch on the ceiling. He came down to me and filled me with relief when I saw he was my Jack Frost, no old or weird clothing, just the same barefooted, white-haired, blue frosted-over hoodie wearing, prankster, Jack Frost._

 _"Jack!" I cried, ramming into the young adult. He returned my embrace and hugged me tighter. I didn't understand anything else that happened in this dream, but I did understand that Jack was here to help. "Jack, I don't understand? What happened? What's going on? What did I just see?" I looked up from his warm chest into his comforting eyes._

 _He gave a sigh like he wanted to tell me, but just couldn't. "I'm sorry Els. I promise I will explain everything to you, but just not right now. You're about to wake, so all I can say is good luck at Hogwarts," and just like that, he slowly disappeared from my dream, and I followed suit soon after._

~Flashback over~

* * *

"... and that is what happened, at least, that is what I can remember happening," Elsa said, to Hermione. The pair had agreed to start walking to Ravenclaw Tower while Elsa told her story so they wouldn't miss time for the young Snow Queen to get ready. Elsa realized that they had reached the tower and ushered Mione to leave for the Great Hall. "Hurry, I will be fine, but you should still get some breakfast while they still have it," Elsa said, quickly answer the door's riddle and running up to have a quick after-run shower.

* * *

~Meanwhile, down with the Slytherins~

"She hasn't woken up yet, should we…" the girl who was speaking trailed off for approval, holding up her bucket of ice water.

"Finish getting ready first, and if she still isn't up by then, then yes," Pansy said. Running back to her own bed to finish doing her hair. The one who spoke earlier, Mindy, reluctantly agreed and put the bucket down to quickly change into her robes. The girl in question was the one and only Ashes Crystal Moon, dressed in her large hoodie with her hair pooling around her. When the others first noticed she was still asleep they questioned multiple things like, how is she not cold? And, why was she in such a weird position? (They had found her with her head at the end of the bed and Crystal's small feet towards the pillows at the head of her bed.)

The Slytherin girls had finished getting ready and looked back to the still sleeping Crystal. "Alright, do it," Pansy said, she knew that she herself sometimes slept this late and she definitely wouldn't want the girls to do that to her, but it's the first day; they needed to make good first impressions. Mindy took her bucket and splashed it on Ashes' face.

"I'm up," Cryst said, waking up with a start. She ran to the showers and came back out three minutes later, hair washed, teeth brushed, and robes on. The young Slytherin jumped on her bed and switched to having her hair from the pig-tails to a high ponytail due to lack of time. The Asian girl started to run out when she hit her forehead, realizing she forgot a very crucial thing. "Doh!" she ran back to her bed and slapped her glasses on her face, and quickly checked her pockets, making sure she had everything else. Cryst quickly shoved her blue combat boots on, patted her pocket, making her wand was in there (she somehow grabbed that in the midst of the chaos), and was on her way to run out again when she stopped to look back at the other girls. "Are you coming?" she asked and they gave up trying to understand what just happened, following the Asian bluenette as they headed to the common room. They met up with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise in the common room and all together went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The young snakes were excitedly chatting about how they each hoped their first day would go when Pansy asked just one of the questions her and the other dorm-mates had in mind.

"So, what did we just see?" Pansy said, her pig-like nose flexing in confusion. The other girls immediately stopped their conversations and listened for Ashes' reply. Draco and Blaise turned their heads wanting to know too, even if they may not know what the girls were actually talking about.

"Sorry? I'm not too sure what you're talking about," Ash said, voice filled with genuine confusion, not like her usual sarcasm. _Are they asking about my 'pajamas'? My weird sleeping positions, because they should only last for the next day or two. Or, maybe it's because they're gonna ask about how long I slept, it's not my fault I needed to finish the last few chapters of the latest Perry Johnson* book._

Pansy just shook her head at the bluenette who clearly did not realize that people usually need more than 3 minutes to take a shower. "I'm talking about how you got ready so fast, I mean, you got in-and-out of the shower, dressed and everything, in less than five minutes. What did you do?" the girl asked, not even sure how to form the question.

"Well, the water was already warm enough with all you guys using them first, so I just jumped in, soaped up, rinsed off, conditioned, rinsed off, and jumped back out. If you meant 'how come I don't take at least an hour to get ready like everyone else,' that's because I've got had a lot of practice. When you grow up like I did, you learn to woman up, and not worry too much about how you look," she explained, holding the door for the others when the group reached the Great Hall. "Alright guys, I'm off for now, see you in class," Ashes said, leaving to head over to the Grangers that she spotted sitting at the Gryffindor's table when she walked in behind the others.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, "we're supposed to sit at our house table."

"Sure, for lunch, but it doesn't say that I can't sit with other houses during breakfast. See ya." Ash replied, leaving them behind and having the last word. She walked over to Elsa, Hermione on her left, and plopped on the other side, ready to join in the conversation. "'Sup, Queenie. How you doing, Mione?" Cryst politely asked. Crystal looked who else was nearby and noticed Elsa's Diagon Alley friend was there. _What was his name again? Barry? Larry? Gary? No, wait, it was-_ "Hey, you're Harry, right?"

A ginger-haired boy defensively stuck an arm in front of the boy and answered for him. "Yeah, he's the Harry Potter, what's it to ya, Snake?" _Where have I seen him before? Oh right, he was the kid before Blaise._

"Right, and you're, what was it, Something Weasel, right?" Ron tried to intercept, but Ashes continued without a beat. "Anyways, I hope we have a fun year together," Ash said with a small smile. She turned to Elsa and Hermione, tuning in to what they were saying when Ron started talking back with suspicion.

"How do you know Harry, just trying to talk to him 'cause he's famous, and how do you know my name too? Is calling me a weasel supposed to be an insult? Just who do you think you are, Snake?" he said somewhat defensively as if Ashes somehow offended him.

Ashes had tried to be nice about it, but her extra nice mood drained away from her and in place came her usual don't-give-a-care personality came back. "Well, let's see. One, you don't think you're the _only_ one who can be friends with the all high-and-mighty Harry Potter, now do you? My dear friend, Elsa, here has been friends with Harry since they coincidentally met in Diagon Alley, which happened to actually be _before_ you two met on the train. Two, I know your name just like I know most of the other names in First Year, I actually _listened_ when Professor McGonagall called them out. Three, I called you 'Weasel' because I remember hearing that being a part of your last name. Oh, did you forget you have one? It comes after your middle one. And four, you should know my name, at least a piece of it, if you paid attention, you know, like how I did for you and basically everybody else. Now, if you think my name is 'Snake' then _you_ are poorly _wrong_ because it's not. My name is Ashes Crystal Moon, but to _you_ , it's Moon. Don't even try calling me by my first or middle name, because you aren't my friend, and only my friends are allowed to call me anything else. Don't worry, It shouldn't be too hard to remember, just think of the big bright glow-y ball in the night sky. Crazy, right?" Ashes said, saying the last part with fake enthusiasm before making her excuse to leave, "Now, if you'll excuse me, classes are going to start soon." The young serpent turned and left to the Slytherin table with such sharpness, her hair whipped back and smacked Ron's face. _Ron! That's his name, oh well, I'ma stick with Weasel._ Most eyes followed her as they had been since Ron decided to make it a big deal and start asking her rapid-fire questions.

When Ash took her spot between Draco and Blaise, everyone slowly started turning back to their own conversations. Well, except for those at the Slytherin table, they started talking about their fresh victory against the Lions. "Woah, remind me to never get on your bad side. What was that?" Blaise said, wanting to hear exactly how it happened.

"Seriously, if that was me, I would've cursed right then and there," Draco said before adding, "the little cub had a fresh pair of hand-me-down robes, so he's obviously a Weasley."

Ashes corrected him first before retelling her tale for Blaise. "It's Weasel, like the little squirming animal, and I think it fits him quite nicely. And all I did was walk up to them and said 'hi'. I literally said 'I hope we have a fun year,' and he started getting defensive and asking how I knew Harry's name and why I called him 'Weasel'. I mean, come on, did he not think about when during Harry's sorting, the entire Great Hall literally fell silent? And does he seriously not know that his own surname is basically an animal. You guys say that we're supposed to have a rivalry against the Gryffindors, but aren't rivals supposed to be equals that push each other to make themselves better? It's not much of a rivalry if they can't get up on our level," Ashes huffed out, anticipate for classes to start.

"And here we have the makings of a true Slytherin!" Blaise joked.

"Why didn't you just curse him?" Pansy asked.

"With what curses? The ones we haven't learned yet? Doing something so rash and reckless makes someone seem more like a brash lion. Besides, with all these witnesses, someone is bound to report, and we can't be the first house to lose points. Now, what the schedule for today?" Ashes said, easily convincing the crowd of Slytherins around her. The first year was basically teaching the other snakes how to be better Slytherins and classes haven't even started yet.

"Transfig, with our favorite house," Draco said with fake adoration to refer to the Gryffindors.

"We better get going before we get lost," Blaise stated, the others agreed and the first years started moving from their seats to class. Students all over the Great Hall decided to do so too, saying goodbyes and heading to their first classes of the day. A few who did not leave the Great Hall yet included Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

In the middle of finishing breakfast, Harry started nodding off back to sleep. Ron wouldn't have been able to wake his friend up if not for the help of the bell, signaling those who have not yet left, to hurry to your classes. The two ran, trying to find their first class, Transfiguration, but were lost in the midst o of the large castle. By the time the two finally found their class, they were much too late to even be called tardy. Ron and Harry ran into the class, finding seats in front of Hermione, who was next to Ashes, and thought themselves lucky for the teacher not being there, just a brown tabby cat sitting on Prof. McGonagall's desk.

"Thank goodness Prof. McGonagall isn't here right now. I bet she would take off house points for that!" Ron loudly whispered to Harry as they pulled out their books.

"Yes, she would, in fact, she's taking ten points off, right now," Prof. McGonagall's voice said. The boys looked to the source and saw the Transfiguration professor in place of where the cat once was. "You two are very late. Five points from Gryffindor, I'm very disappointed you. The first day and I'm already having to take points off my own house," McGonagall stated.

"We were lost!" Ron said, trying to justify their lateness.

"Then find a map and use it," McGonagall finished before starting the year's lessons, "Alright class, today we're going to be turning matches into needles…" Professor McGonagall started going through the lesson and soon enough, students were trying it too! "Hermione, Ashes, beautiful work. Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall praised. The girls were eventually able to turn their matches into sleek and sharp sewing needles. "Alright, class dismissed. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I do expect you to be punctual for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall said, tension growing with her tone as she spoke to the two late boys.

"Yes, ma'am," they solemnly stated together.

"Good, now, off to your next class," McGonagall stated as the boys left for their next class, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

The boys walked to class, meeting up with Neville, Seamus, and Hermione, who was just saying bye to Ashes. "Bye Mione!" Ashes said, before noticing the two Gryffindors walking up to the group. "Oh, look who it is. Does the Great Harry Potter and his little Weasel, think they're too good for Hogwarts to be on time for class?" she mocked before continuing, "Hermione, I hope you'll be okay having classes with those two. You too Nev and Seamus, was it?" the Slytherin said, questioning the klutzy wizard's name.

"Yep, and you're surprisingly nice for a Slytherin," Seamus answered.

"Well, just because we're guile, doesn't necessarily mean that we're mean and meticulous. If every Slytherin out there really wanted to take over the world, it would've been done a long time ago, I mean, one of the greatest Slytherin alumni is Merlin the Great. Anyways, bye guys, I have to hurry to Charms with Elsa," the blue-haired Asian said as she left for her next class.

"You know, she's not wrong," Hermione said as the group of Gryffindors made their way to their next class, Herbology.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with Elsa and the Ravenclaws (Their First Period)~

"Goodness, it sure is cold down here, isn't Elsa?" a first-year Ravenclaw who dorms with Elsa, Padma, asked.

"Not for me, but that might just be because I don't really get cold," Elsa answered as they entered their first class, which just happened to be in the dungeons of the castle, Potions with Professor Snape and the Hufflepuffs. The girls sat next to each other and started discussing their first class. "What do you think Professor Snape is like?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I do know that there is something seriously wrong with his nose," she answered.

"I heard Snape seriously favors Slytherins, being totally biased because he heads that house," Hannah Abbott, a first-year Hufflepuff, whispered, jumping into the conversation.

"Thank goodness we don't have him with the Slytherins then," Padma said.

"He also hates the Gryffindor because of their stupid house rivalry," Hannah continued, "and he's so intimidating, I don't know if I'll be able to survive this class with him."

"Relax, since we have Snape together, he cannot be too bad, right?" Elsa said, right as the crooked-nose professor entered the class, finishing their conversation.

"Listen, students, if you pay attention to what I say, every word, I could teach you to bottle fame and so much more. So long as you do my every word. In this room, wands will not be used here, they are to stay in your robe from the second you walk into the minute you walk out. Here, you will create magic without a wand, with ingredients, your cauldrons, and the word-for-word directions I give you. If and only if you follow to these very rules will you be able to become the top of your class." Professor Snape said his words each having their own drawl and his snake-like eyes intimidating everyone as he walked by. Well, almost everyone. Elsa intently heard every word he said and took it as a challenge. There was nothing as exhilarating as a challenge, it always got her blood pumping with adrenaline. To see naturally potent his students were' Professor Snape started the day off by giving the class a potion to brew. "5 house points to those who can complete the potion," he stated, giving the students a tad bit of motivation.

One by one, the students failed to finish the potion. The crooked nose man took note of where they failed so he could know what potion to give them next. He turned to the next table, Elsa and Padma's. Snape looked to Padma's first, "The potion is supposed to be dirt brown, yet yours is seaweed green. 2 points if you can tell me why."

"Uhh… too many frog legs?" Padma questionly replied.

"You are to give an answer, not a question, and it's too many eyes of newt," Snape said, turning to Elsa's. "Hmm... " he said, contemplating whether or not to go through and give the child her deserved points, "acceptable. 5 points to Ravenclaw." Elsa mentally cheered as she had not expected to be able to finish the potion. Snape swept to the next victim, Hannah, and observed the potion, "Also acceptable, 5 points to Hufflepuff," he said, short and blunt. On he went, criticizing each of the potions.

"How did you do that?" Padma asked Elsa and Hannah as they stated to leave class. Out of the entire class, only Elsa and Hannah were able to make the potion.

"As I said earlier, intimidation is just that, intimidating. He was all bark, but only slight bite, get him out of your head and you will be fine," Elsa explained as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came out of the cold halls of the dungeon.

"I just remembered Elsa's words and they worked like a charm! If I hadn't jumped in the conversation and heard your inspiring words, I would've failed that potion like everyone else," Hannah said. "Oh, what class do you have next? I have Herbology with the Gryffindors."

"We have Charms with the Slytherins," Padma answered, "com'on, Princess, we gots to go," she finished, her and Elsa waving bye to Hannah and heading off to the Charms room.

"You know 'Princess' is not my name, right?" Elsa asked once they were out of range.

"But you still knew who I was talking about, didn't you?"

"Only because people started using it around me ."

"Hey, if the shoe fits, wear it. Besides, you heard what Hannah words, 'If I hadn't jumped in the conversation and heard your inspiring words, I would've failed,'" Padma said, quoting the Hufflepuffs words, "You're like the epiphany of a classic B.G. and H.C.A. princess, just not as naive. Plus, you don't need a man, although that Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, seems to be into you."

Elsa was slightly pink at her friend's last words, shaking her head to make it go away, before rejecting the notion, "I do not even know Draco that well-"

"-Not yet-" Padma interjected.

"Besides, what do you even mean by B.G. and H.C.A. anyways?"

"The Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson, of course*, the best fairytale authors of our time!" Padma said as she started to gush about the famous writers the rest of the way to Charms. "You know," she said as they found seats, one conveniently right next to Ashes, "you remind me of Hans Christian Anderson's Snow Queen, you didn't even get cold in the dungeons," Padma observed.

Ashes could see that her close(or dare she say it, best) friend started to look uncomfortable like it was a sensitive topic she didn't want to talk about, yet, and she could understand that. After all, the blue-haired Slytherin had a secret of her own as well. "Well, I wasn't cold either, and I slept the whole night in just my hoodie, some sleep-shorts, and a tank top," Ash said, saving Elsa from having to reply to Padma's comment.

"Really? Those dungeons are cold as winter, but I guess I'm not surprised. Snakes are cold-blooded reptiles after all," a voice said. The three girls turned to seat directly behind them, finding a fair-skinned girl with hazel eyes and black-blue hair that went down to the middle of her back in two cornrows sporting Ravenclaw robes with a large smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And why do you think your opinion about me matters?" Ashes asked the girl, starting to draw attention to the other first years, including Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, along with others. Draco and Blaise both agreed to stay out of it, for now, they knew Ashes could handle herself, so they would only get involved if truly needed. Besides, they were both proud of the girl once again, knowing just how well this was going to end.

"It's sad if you don't know who I am, but since you're just a little orphan girl, I'll show some empathy, I'm Jessie, but you know what? You can call me Jess. As for why my opinion matters, well that's just because it's who I am, I'm kind, generous, lovely-"

"Says who?" Ashes said quickly getting quite the laughs before adding, "oh, I think you forgot humble," sarcastically.

"-yes, that too, and so much more. By giving others my opinion, I help them become better people. Now, who are you?" Jess said, her nice-act turned venomous as she asked her question.

"Wow, let's just start with this. One, you look like you couldn't decide who to imitate, Elsa or me, so you did her braids with an off-color of my hair in two, like my amazing pigtails from yesterday, which I must say, thank you, imitation is one of the most obvious signs of flattery."

"Hey! I-" "Ooooooo!"

"Two, I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are when we just got here last night and this is literally the first time I've ever had a class with you. The only person I remember named Jess and sorted into Ravenclaw last night had _green_ eyes and _blonde_ hair, which by the way looks better on you than trying to be someone you're not."

"Ooooooo!" "I-"

"Three, did you honestly ask who _I_ am? Me, the person you just insulted? I thought you were a Ravenclaw, you may look like one and wear the robes, but you sure ain't smart enough if you can't seem to remember how I roasted Weasel during breakfast, which was what, about an hour and a half ago? We only spend close to what 50-something minutes in each class; we haven't had our first long break yet. Also, who insults somebody without even knowing who that person is? Weren't you taught manners? I mean, most people who are publicly known at least know how to respect others."

"Ooooooo!"

"Four, yeah I'm an orphan, do you have something against that? You, apparently, don't know who I am, so you don't know if my family is more famous than yours. Who are you to judge others because of their circumstances? I am Ashes Moon, last of the Moon family, who died with honor during the war, and if that makes you better than me, it doesn't, then I'm sure you get to enjoy the fact that your parents are comfy, home and safe, enjoying the months they get to have without you wrecking their lives with your… your… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, disdainful personality."

"Ooooooo!"

"Last, but definitely not least, when you called me an orphan, I'm pretty sure you also said little. Now, depending on the person, it might not matter, but from you who, one, doesn't know who I am, and two, is the same age and year as me, it's just wrong. You realize that calling me little is like calling yourself little, right? Honey, I'm not a little cutie with no understanding of how the real world works. I'm an 11-year old child, just like you and basically every other student in this classroom. I grew up a lot faster than I should've, taking care of a lot of the younger ones at my orphanage. And the way that I'm talking to you right now is just how I would to them, slowly, with enunciation, making sure that every word I say is understood by you so that you know how to better yourself. In that way, we are similar, we want to help others. The difference is that you think that bringing a person down with insults is going to help, but it's not. When you actually try to help someone other than yourself, you're going to care about that person and how they feel. You're going to show compassion, not pity. You're going to use kind words, not berating ones. Most importantly, you're going to be humble, you're going to know when you're not the best, and you're going to know when you've. Just. Been. Roasted."

For a whole moment, the room fell dead silent, then all together, they started going at once. Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike patted the ocean-haired girl on the back, giving rounds of applause. Ashes sat back in her seat, arms crossed, and smug smirk resting on her face. She looked to Draco and Blaise, who were at first shocked by her straight-up savageness even though they had already seen a peek of it this morning, and they gave her a nod in acknowledgment. Ashes just gave a small giggle and a wink as the rest of the class started to (not really) calm down as Professor Flitwick finally walked into the classroom.

"Sorry for my tardiness everyone, but you all seem excited, so who's ready to learn?" Professor Flitwick said, going up to his stand. Everyone paid only slight attention to him and the first charm of the year as they whispered to each other about Ashes' roast.

"Bro, did you hear that? It was entirely savage!"

"And when she said 'thank you' for imitating her and the blonde Ravenclaw!"

"She was next to her when Ashes roasted that Gryffindor during breakfast!"

"That Ravenclaw got totally exposed when Ashes exploited her entire change!"

"Ashes literally took the word common sense and threw it at her!"

"Dude, she didn't even remember Ash from this morning, that roast to the Gryffindor was all I needed for a warning to stay off her bad side."

"Yo, when she brought up respect, that was karma biting that Ravenclaw in the butt."

"When she brought up the girl not even being a good Ravenclaw. Like, mess with her once, you don't get a warning."

"The way she talked about the girl's parents 'enjoying the months they get to have without you wrecking their lives.'"

"And her 'disdainful personality!'"

"When she talked to her like the Ravenclaw was a child though!"

"'Honey, I'm not a little cutie with no understanding of how the real world works. I'm an 11-year old child, just like you and basically every other student in this classroom,' I bet the Ravenclaw couldn't even try to make a comeback for that one!"

"'You think that bringing a person down with insults is going to help, but it's not!'"

"The Ravenclaw's face!"

"I know, her eyes just popped out!"

"Like she didn't know that she had to be nice to help!"

By the time class had ended, people were talking across the room, sharing their favorite moments of Ashes' roast. Mostly everyone were running out the class to tell any and every other student they could find.

Classes continued and word of Ashes has spread. By the start of the next class, most of the school learned of the savage Slytherin. Staff faculty and even some of the ghosts had heard of her. Students quickly left the halls and told more and more before quickly piling into their class. For the Ravenclaws, they had their first flight class with the Hufflepuffs and Prof. Hooch. For the Slytherins, they had Potions with the Lion cubs and Prof. Snape.

"Ms. Moon, 5 points to Slytherin for your remarks and how you well you put down that Ravenclaw, and an additional 5 points for not trying to cast a spell this morning. Yes, I did hear all about that. The prefects, and other upperclassmen, were quite impressed with your decisions. They told me all about it and I must say that you make an adequate Slytherin," Prof. Snape said as he began class. "But I do expect much more from you seeing as you have only started."

"Yes Professor," Ashes said, determined to be better.

"Continuing on from that, students, if you pay attention to what I say, every word, I could teach you to bottle fame and so much more. So long as you do my every word," Snape pauses and turned to Harry Potter, whose eyes were diverted from professor to the notebook in front of him. "Mr. Potter, are you listening. Just because you are a somewhat celebrity star, that does not mean you may do whatever you want. I expect you to be a student, not whatever it is you think you can do. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said solemnly. He had just been trying to note down what the potions professor had said when he was called out.

"Good. In this room, wands will not be used here, they are to stay in your robe from the second you walk in to the minute you walk out. Here, you will create magic without a wand, with ingredients, your cauldrons, and the word-for-word directions I give you. If and only if you follow to these very rules will you be able to become the top of your class," Professor Snape said, his words each having their own drawl and his snake-like eyes intimidating everyone as he walked by. Well, at least all the Gryffindors. The Slytherins (most of them) hung onto every drawl his words had and kept them in mind.

Draco Malfoy was one of the few who did not put the speech on such a high pedestal. He has heard the words many times and knew it was a game of intimidation. He put the words behind him and just paid attention to the potion to be brewed.

Ashes saw how scared the Cubs were and gave a small smirk at the slightly frightened group of Lions. She turned to Hermione, who was at her table, and gave her, and a select few, Neville, Seamus, and some others, a thumbs up for good luck. Ashes turned her attention back to the cauldron in front of her and started to prepare for the potion the crooked-nose professor given them to brew. She turned to her ingredients and from followed the recipe to the book. _Well this is easy, just like cooking for the little ones back home._

Prof. Snape started looking around to see the potion of his students, having give them the same challenge as the other first-years. He swept by, his long robes sweeping the floor behind him. Just like the first class of First-Years, many did not do the potion correctly, the amount of people who were able to finish the potion only doubled. By the end of class, only 4 students had a completed potion, and just one of them was a Gryffindor. It was obviously the one and only, Hermione Granger. The other three able to brew the potion correctly were Ashes, Draco, and Blaise, earning 15 more house points for Slytherin.

Everyone was putting things away and was about to leave when the potions professor spoke once more. "For being the house with the most amount of people able to brew the potion, 5 more points to Slytherin. Dismissed." The students left the cold halls of the castle's dungeon and went on to their next class. Herbology for the green snakes and blue birds, and Charms for the lion cubs and honey badgers.

Class flew by quickly and it was soon time for lunch. Everyone went to their respective house tables, and started eating as the magical food appeared before their eyes. As they ate, conversations flew across the room and spread across the tables.

"How have classes been for you?" Draco asked Ashes.

"You were there with me the entire time. What are you talking about?" Ashes asked confused.

"You are like the most famous Slytherin. You're the only one they're talking about," Draco said as if it obvious.

"'They'? Oh, you mean the entire school? Well, tempt the snake, you're gonna get bit. Not my fault they decided to, it's too much fun to let them not get burned," Ashes said jokingly, sending off laughs at the table. The group of first year Slytherins talked more as the Lion cubs had their own conversation about the blue-haired Slytherin.

"What do you have against Ashes?" Neville asked Ron, "She seems fine."

"What I got against her is that she's a bloody snake!" In Ron cries. "Everybody knows that anybody sorted as a Snake is destined for evil!"

"Ummm... wasn't Merlin the Great a Slytherin?" Seamus timidly asked.

"And "Isn't He Who Must Not Be Named" a Slytherin?" Ron countered

"Yeah, so?" Hermione said, she had only met Ashes yesterday, but feels very close to her, especially since Elsa seemed close to her.

"So that means she's evil!" Ron said as if he solved all the world's problems. Not too far away, Ashes, and Elsa both heard the conversation, and both silently made eye contact with each other and agreed to wait, for now.

"But is she really?" Harry asked. He knew Ashes was Elsa's friend and Elsa was a good friend of his. Who was he to judge a friend of a friend?

"Harry! Don't let them corrupt your mind and brainwash you, of course she's evil! She walked right up to us and arrogantly started talking to us like she can just sit at another house table. She knew your name and started talking to you like you guys were friends. What kind of person does that?" Ron ranted, starting to get defensive that even Harry, his best friend, was against him.

"How about a kind person? Ever thought of that, Weasel? Though I must say, I am impressed, I wouldn't have thought that you knew what 'arrogantly' meant or how to even use it," A voiced jumped in. The heads of first year lion cubs turned to the subject of the conversation as she looked straight at them.

"I agree, Ashes is a friend of my mine and I am a friend of Harry. What's wrong with saying hello to your friends? Ash wanted to wish well onto us for our first day and you called her a snake like she should not be proud of her house," a voice called out strong and clear. The cubs turned the other direction to see Elsa sitting at her Ravenclaw table tall and fair.

"A friend of Elsa is a friend of mine," Harry said more confidently. He wouldn't continue to stand by and watch his friend be bullied by the hurtful words of his other friend.

"Thanks Harry. Weaseling, get this straight, don't be trying to assume people for their house. Maybe you should get to know them first. Know the book before judging it instead of just looking at its cover. And this is a warning, don't mess with me, play with a snake, you're gonna get bit, and the venom is gonna sting. Oh, and if I find out that you mess with one of my friends, you'll regret it, they are under my protection," Ashes said, seemingly scaring the ginger-haired Lion Cub. The Slytherin swiftly turned back to her table and sat down.

"You should be worried, Ronald. Not because she is a Slytherin, but because she is not afraid to become like the one you think she is. I have a feeling that if you think all Slytherins are evil, all of the Slytherins will be evil. Evil to you, of course," Elsa said, turning to her own table to finish her meal.

The Lion cubs watched the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin as they continued on with their meal at their respective table and acted as though nothing happened. Gryffindors looked back to the first year Weasley whose face was nearing the color of his hair. He wanted to open his mouth and say something else, but was saved by Hermione as she spoke first.

"Now, before you say anything else you might regret, just know that the Ravenclaw who spoke up is my sister, in case you didn't remember. You don't seem like one able to do so. I can very easily notify Elsa or Ashes, and they will not hesitate to call you out," Hermione said. "Or, I could very well call you out myself," she quickly added, not needing to hide behind her friends. An awkward moment of silence followed the table as the surrounding first year lions stared at the ginger, seeing, waiting for his reaction. The boy just puffed out his cheeks and kept quiet.

Soon enough, conversations started building back up. It wasn't the same volume as when lunch first began, quieter, softer. As if the words they said to each other weren't to be heard by anyone other than the recipient. As if every conversation was a secret and had only two or three people in it. As if they were in awe and fear of a famous celebrity. As if they were in the presence of an angered authority and didn't know what to do, and whether they knew it or not, they were. They were in the presence of soon-to-be future leaders of the Wizarding world.

* * *

Lunch soon ended and the time for learning started up once again. All the blue birds, green snakes, honey badgers, and lion cubs of the castle headed to their next class. First year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Professor Hooch for their first ever flight lessons, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs having it before lunch, went to have their long break before Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

With Professor Hooch and the flight lessons, most of the first years seemed to be able to control their broomstick, some of the natural talents being Ash, Harry, and Draco. On the other hand, some like Ron and Neville seemed to have a bit of trouble. Ron couldn't control his broomstick very well, it didn't even goes in his hand. Neville on the other hand, was entirely overwhelmed by the broomstick. The magical flying stick started pulling him around, tugging and dragging poor Neville on top. He tried to stop it, and he did, but it just stopped mid air, fast falling back to the ground. The lion cub landed on his wrist, not hurting it too bad, but he did sprain it. Luckily the broom didn't get too up high, otherwise, who knows what would've happened then.

"Alright, clear the area! Longbottom, with me, let's visit Pomfrey. If I catch anyone else on their broom, detention," Prof. Hooch said, taking the fallen cub to the infirmary to be healed. As the two walked to Madame Promfrey, a small glass orb fell from Neville's robes. _Hey, I remember that. Neville was talking about it on the way to class. What did he say? His grandmother got it for him to help him remember I think. Oh, it's called a Remembrall! I should bring it back to him._ Ashes was moving to the forgotten ball on the ground to hand to its true owner when Draco grabbed it first. _Oh, well, let's see what happens here first. A little entertainment hurt no one._ She watched as Draco tossed the ball up and around, teasingly catching it at the last second before it hit the ground.

"Come on Draco, stop messing around. Give it here, so I can take it back to him," Harry said, also looking my way, gesturing for me to help. _Hey, not my problem_ her facial expression replied back as the young snake gave a small shrug.

"Make me," Draco said, mounting his broomstick and floating above the ground. He started making his way for higher ground when Harry quickly mounted his own broomstick and started following Draco. Ashes quietly got on her broomstick and started flying to make sure no damage was too harmful. She was right below both of them when Draco threw the glass orb off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Ashes knew that she would get there faster, considering that she was closer to it than Harry; he was a few meters away from a school window where an unnoticed watcher or two observed the children.

A blue and black blur was seen as the first-year raced to grab the ball. She knew that she was horrible at catching, could barely catch a simple ball when forced to play dodgeball back home, so she quickly pulled out her wand and casted a charm. With the charm, Ashes used the wand like a bat and hit the ball back to the school.

"Harry!" she cried as the boy nodded in understanding and reached for the glass orb. Harry caught it in his hands and was luckily able to catch it, seconds before he crashed into the castle. He softly floated down where Ashes and Draco had already landed, pulling out the glass orb for everyone to see that he had caught it. The rest of the Gryffindors cheered for their classmate and surrounded him as they ask for his re-telling of what happened.

Off to the side were the Slytherins, grumpy and grouchy as ever, upset at the outcome. They looked at Ashes, who seemed her usual self, and started to blame her for the way things worked out, seeing as she was the one who sent it back to Harry. The blue-haired girl saw how they looked at and gave them a wink to go with her coy smile. "Three, two, one," she mouthed, giving a countdown. When she mouthed one, the muddy fields the lion cubs were standing in gave a small explosion, sending waves of mud all over the robes of the first-year Gryffindors. A small smug smirk rested on her face as she manuvered her arms from around her back to cross on her chest and watched the cubs complain about the mud in amusement. _Well, you had your fun, now I got mine._ She saw the other serpents look back at her and gave them another wink and put her index finger on top her lips. Shhh, our little sly face said, her eyes twinkling as the smirk on her grew bigger from the mischief made.

"Harry Potter"

"Ms. Moon"

Two different yet both very authoritative voices said. The lions looked at one while the serpents looked at the other. Across the fields they stood in, the two heads of the houses stared at their house of first-years. Professors McGonagall and Snape stood across from each other and looked at the student they called for. Harry warily walked up to the transfiguration teacher while Ashes gave him a thumbs up and a smirk to Draco and Blaise, confidence oozing through her as she made her to the potions teacher.

"May I see Oliver Wood while I talk to Harry?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"Yes yes, that is fine, I have another student to speak to as well," he said, waving it away as he started walking off, Ashes following in tow.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

"Why do you think Professor McGonagall left the class?" Elsa overheard from a honey badger classmate. Elsa thought about this and also wondered what was happening. During the long break they had, some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws decided to hang out and get to know each other better by the courtyard when they saw Prof. McGonagall quickly scurry by.

"Hey, Elsa, what do you think happened?" Hannah Abbott, the newly befriended Hufflepuff asked the Ravenclaw.

"To be honest, I am not quite sure what is going on, but I am sure that it will be revealed in due time," Elsa responded. She was watching the sky as she saw small black blurs, which can only be presumably from the cloaks, zip around. _It must have something to do with that. I could ask Hermione, Ashes, or one of the others after class and maybe they'll have an answer._ "Whatever happens, let us just focus on the task at hand for now," she added, getting back to the conversation, everyone following lead of the wise Ravenclaw.

* * *

-WITH THE CUBS AND SNAKES-

"So... what do you think are gonna happen to those two?" Hermione asked aloud. Not to herself, or to her house, or to the rival house, just aloud, to anyone that would answer.

"It's obvious, isn't it plain to see? McGonagall took Harry to praise him for saving Neville's orb and Snape took that venomous snake to criticize how she should've been sneakier at not getting caught," Ron said, cockiness seen as he puffed out his chest.

"Ron, if that were to really happen, I'm sure Snape would've taken Draco too. After all, Ashes got it back to Harry when Draco was the one who threw Neville's remembrall to the forest," Hermione countered. It was almost stupid to be arguing with him, but there something about his ginger hair and freckles that made her want to keep bantering with him.

Ron scoffed in return, arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head as if it was a preposterous idea. "That snake was taken for doing good, Malfoy wasn't because he tried to do evil," Ron answered back.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something? Anyways, I'm fine, I'll tell you guys later, and if what happened to me is because of what I did, then I'm pretty sure I know what happened to Harry. I'm like at least 97% sure the same happened to Harry, maybe a tad bit different, but had to have happened for him," Ashes said, popping into view. She had just come from a very life changing meeting.

* * *

~Flashback~

 _"Ms. Moon, this is one of your upperclassmen. He will help you in something very important. I knew it when I saw the way you hit the remembrall back to Potter. Considering how things seem to be ending up this year, we are definitely going to need you ready and prepared," Snape said started talking to the upperclassmen, his oily black hair and large front teeth giving a large smile as they started talking about times to practice._ Glad to know I'm not actually getting punished for this. I gotta say, this sounds like it's gonna be fun. Can't wait to see you next time Harry.

 _"Ms. Moon, you may return to class now. I'm sure you will be informed of these upcoming practices, and be there. This is important to keep up the reputation of our house," the Head of Slytherin House stated, dismissing the first year off. Ashes nodded her head in understandment and went back to the fields._

Flashback Over~

* * *

"Let's just say that it's for me to get some extra help," Ashes said vaguely mysterious. She turned to Blaise, Draco, and Pansy, whispering a short sentence into their ears, and they all looked back at the girl in surprise, shock, and excitement. The excited blue haired girl quickly ran over to her friend on the other side and whispered the good news to the bushy haired lioness cub. Harry soon came back after and shared his news with the first year cubs.

* * *

~Flashback~

 _"Harry, this is Oliver Wood, 5th year and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," the Professor said to Harry before turning to Oliver and continuing, "Oliver, Harry is going to be your new seeker," the Transfiguration professor continued talking with the 5th year and was planning practices for the new seeker. "Thank you, both, now please return to your classes." The two boys nodded in response and left back to where they had came from._

~Flashback Over~

* * *

"Harry, this is so exciting! From what I've heard, first years are usually never used!" Ashes said to him as they shared what happened to each other. She gave her friend a hug, Harry being shocked by the suddenly strength of it. Across the field, a first year snake felt strange with a small part of him wanting to curse the 'golden child.'

"You're staring at her, you know," Draco said, pulling his friend out of the trance the Slytherin didn't know he was in.

"Well, she's been chosen to be on the team, she better do our house proud," Blaise stayed, subtlety shifting the subject.

"Sure, dude, but you are right. I don't think she should be that close to that pitiful excuse for a house. She's got at least three people over there, that's three too many," the platinum-blonde haired boy said, wanting to keep the girl by his side. He also felt some sort of protective feeling over the girl, just for different reasons.

* * *

The excitement of the day stayed throughout the rest of the afternoon, not even Ron brought down Ashes' mood. The rest of the day's classes flew by, Professor Quirrel's squirrelly attitude and Professor Binns' droning voice disappeared from her mind as she excitedly told her Ravenclaw friend about it on the way to dinner.

"Really! The new beater!?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, isn't cool? Anyways, here you go, you highness," Ashes said, opening the door to the Grand Hall for the young blue bird. They walked in and the hall seemed to quiet down as they watched to two separate to go their respective house tables. All eyes followed the Slytherin as she took her spot between Draco and Blaise. "Guys, what exactly is happening here? This is like lunch, but even quieter," she loudly whispered to the two boys she was in between. The rest of the students slowly started trickling back into to conversations, but it still seemed quiet. Too quiet.

"Well, uh..." Blaise trailed off, not wanting to tell her the gossip going around the halls.

"They think either one or two things, either that the Sorting Hat made a mistake for putting you in Slytherin, or that you're deceiving everyone, making them think that your a pure-hearted Slytherin. Either way, you the talk of the crowd, Ash," Pansy answered, giving a small sympathetic smile, almost unnoticeable unless you saw the emotion that also showed through her eyes.

"So... I'm either too good to truly be a Slytherin, or I'm just sooo evil that I'm like the next Voldemort in hiding by wearing a fake mask? Not even thinking that there could actually be a snake who isn't truly poisonous? Wow, thanks so much, Voldy, you've done something so bad that they think everything you associated with are automatically just as evil as you were," Ashes sarcastically said, diving into her food right after.

"You okay?" Blaise hesitantly asked. He was started to get worried by the amount of food that she was eating. Ash just kept on eating as if she didn't hear a word come or if the dark skinned Slytherin.

Across the ways, Elsa and Hermione talked in the space between the two tables. They turned from their table so they could converse together.

"What happened? You almost didn't make it to History of Magic with Prof. Binns, and that was when you got to have your second long break" Hermione asked her sister.

"I... I notified Prof. McGonagall of my uhhh... magic," Elsa said, not trying to gain attention by calling it 'powers' or 'wandless magic.'

"And... How did it go?" Hermione said, understanding what Els was trying to get at.

"Well..." Elsa said trailing off before re-telling the conversation she had with the Transfiguration Professor.

* * *

~Flashback~

 _"Well Professor, I'm not quite exactly like most of the other students here."_

 _"Are you saying that you're 'special'? That you require a different level of attention? That you are to be treated differently?" McGonagall said, questioning the girl's motives for having this talk._

 _"I am not trying to say that I am 'special', as you say, just different. You see, in many of the classes we take here, we use our wand, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Well I, can perform magic without using a wand at all; more like powers than magic._

 _"Have you ever read The Snow Queen? I do not expect you to with it being a muggle story and all. Anyways, one of the main characters, the Snow Queen, is a woman who has icy powers, like me. Just watch, please."_

 _Elsa pocketed her wand and made a butterfly, one the size of her fist, out of frost in her palm. She cupped her hands together and blew on the butterfly, giving it life. The artificial frosty butterfly flew around the room, giving awe to McGonagall. As it passed a window, the heat and light of the sun started to melt the butterfly, so Elsa reached up and gave it a small tap, using the tip of her index finger, making the butterfly's wings thin solid ice instead of frost, while not seeming to melt again._

 _Elsa reached her hand out for the butterfly to land on and once it did, Elsa melted the beautiful creature and put the moisture back into the air around them._

 _"When I was in Ollivanders getting my wand, Mr. Ollivander called me a 'Frost' and said that I had the same powers as my biological mother's sister, Ingrid. Here while we had been getting sorted, the Sorting Hat knew that I was adopted by the Grangers and it also called me a 'Frost'. Professor McGonagall, just what is a 'Frost' exactly, and how am I a 'Frost'? Why am I a 'Frost, where did my winter magic come from, and just who exactly are my parents?" Elsa asked in a flurry of questions._

 _Professor McGonagall realized what the young student meant by different and was shocked to hear that a Frost was still alive. As the Transfiguration Professor processed the information, she also realized one other important fact. "Oh you young child, you must feel terrible. I can only imagine what it must be like for you to question the people who gave birth to you, and with an additional set of powers, you must be so confused. Your situation is quite like Potter's, you know."_

 _It took a beat for Elsa to process the Trasfiguration Professor's words, but it annoyed the young Ravenclaw when she replayed the words in her head. "Yes, I suppose it is, except that I was raised fairly by people who seemed to actually care about me. Do you know that Harry sleeps in a cupboard that is literally under the stairs? Maybe you do know considering that you put the exact room in the address of your acceptance letters. Did you not question why an 11-year old boy is living underneath the stairs? Other than that, yes, my situation is quite similar to that of my friend's," Elsa said/ranted, clearly upset that her Gryffindor friend was raised by such awful and rude people._

 _In all of her years, Minerva McGonagall has never met a student, nevertheless a first year, who was so fierce and headstrong in what she believed in to actually stand up to her. All in all, the Head of Gryffindor was impressed and knew to expect great things from this young student. Not knowing how to properly give an answer, the Transfiguration teacher shifted the subject,"While on the topic of your cryokinetic magic, I will make sure that I talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about this. Thank you for telling me."_

 _"Yes, well if I had just written you a letter, where one could have easily written lies, not that I would do anything like that, over the summer, I doubt that anyone would believe it. I mean, just written words that an 11-year old, a first year, can control winter magic like Mother Nature, or Jack…" Elsa trailed off, not believing what could be the impossible._

 _The professor understood the revelation the young witch was coming to and gestured for Elsa to continue._

 _"'Frost', Jack 'Frost'. Am I related to the Jack Frost? The immortal spirit of winter? The one who 'nips' your nose? THE Jack Frost is related to me? OMG, I can't believe this, it's totally insane! Did I just use two contractions and an abreviation? This is crazy!" Elsa said, partly talking to both her professor and herself._

 _"I'm just glad he doesn't attend Hogwarts now, Frost with those Weasley twins would just put everything into discord. He's from your mother's side, passed the genes to Ingrid, your mother's sister, and you too apparently."_

 _"What about my parents? What were they like? Could there be any possible chance that they are still alive?"_

 _"Your mother and her sisters had quite a bond, much like you, Hermione, and your Slytherin friend, Ashes. They were all housed in Slytherin. Your mother was the bachelorette of the school, every boy from ever house, from basically every year asked her out at least one, it didn't help that she was ¾ Veela. She was a prefect, Head Girl, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, played as Seeker, and not to mention, she was also one of the brightest of her graduating class. Even with all that, she was rebellious and got her cunningly sly attributes from Jack Frost._

 _"Your father, on the other hand, was strict, a by the book student. If he didn't know the answer to something, he'd be stuck in the library for days. Your mother actually got your father to loosen up, slouch his shoulders you could say. She opened his eyes saying 'If you're gonna live in the real world, experience it.'_

 _"Both of them were actually fairly good friends with Potter's. They were your godparents. Unfortunately, your parents died from the same cause, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. They had died just a little over a year before Lilly and James, Harry's parents, did."_

 _"So if there were no Grangers, I would have gone to be with Harry and his horrible guardians?"_

 _"Yes, you know, the whole Granger-Frost friendship actually started with Jack. Your Mother was always best in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures, she would always be found playing with the Thestrals. Your father was a Potions and Charms person. They were both wonderful at Transfiguration, always managing to transfigurate within the first three tries. They couldn't help to attract to each other. To your mother, he was a cute dork, to your father, she was a pretty rebel. Sometime she would dye her hair and could always be seen wearing leather boots. At first, they loathed each other, but as they say, there's a fine line between love and hate, and they found themselves falling in love with each other."_

 _"Do you have any old yearbooks with their picture in it? What was their love story like?"_

 _"Well let's see if I can remember. It all started with your mother... "_

 _~Time Skip~_

 _"Thank you so much Professor McGonagall! You have helped me so much," Elsa said, collecting her things._

 _"It was a pleasure. I will make sure to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about your… icy situation," Minerva said, almost struggling to find the right words to call Elsa's magic. "And, if you want to know more about your parents, ask Professor Snape, he attended here with both yours and Potter's parents."_

 _"I will try to speak to him about it. Thank you very much!" Elsa said, walking out the office, feeling pride for finally being able to figure out her parents._

~Flashback Over~

* * *

"Sooo... to sum it all, you got the professors to help you practice, learned about your parents, and Jack Frost, who always comes by for your Birthday, Christmas, Easter, and another third of the year, is your family guardian, like Mushu is for Mulan, right?" Hermione said, making sure all her facts were straight.

"Yup, that is basically the gist of it," Elsa said before for continuing, "I am going to a long talk with that spirit the next time I see him," the Ravenclaw finished, not liking the fact that he had knew her parents, that she was his own descendant. She had known Jack her whole life and he was like a second father to her, all the times he had comforted her and when she was a much younger child and fell asleep in his comforting cool, yet warm, embrace. How could he not tell her about this, about her family, about them?

After dinner, the young serpents spent their time together in the common area. Draco and Blaise shared the couch, Pansy had a chair to herself, Crabbe and Goyle sat on another couch, across from Draco and Blaise's couch, a coffee table between the two couches, and Ashes sat the bottom of Draco and Balise's couch. Resting between Draco and Blaise, using their legs as arm rests. They all had their own small conversations going, Ashes just sitting on the ground, listening to the noise droning around her. _What if the rumors are right? What if I really shouldn't be a Slytherin? The Sorting Hat saw something in me to place me in Slytherin, it saw that I wanted to prove everyone wrong, that I wanted things different. It saw my ambition to be right, to let them know that this house- that_ MY _house shouldn't be underestimated or taken for granted._

"Yo, Ash, what's up?" Blaise said as he playing with her long blue hair. She had taken it out right after they had gotten to the dorms and let it spill in the area between Blaise and Draco on the couch. Blaise was twirling some of her hair when he spoke to her, and he still continued playing with the soft blue hair as he waited for the owner of the hair's response.

She leaned her head against the couch, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if she should even ask her question. Ash looked between the two boys on the sides of her and give a small reluctant sigh. "Do you guys think that I should be a Slytherin?" Ashes abruptly sat up to look at the others around her. They all started giving her concerning looks of pity and sympathy, something she did not want. "I mean, the Sorting Hat made me a Slytherin because it saw something in me. It saw that my personality and attributes make me best fitted into this house, right? It's a mind reading hat so it couldn't be wrong because it could see me and my memories. But because of the fact that I don't act like a Slytherin, I'm either fooling everyone or got mixed up, and it's only the first day!" she exasperated. "I bet this house used to have a great reputation, we have Merlin as an alumni for fudge's sake! Then just because one man, one wizard who didn't want to stop, who couldn't control his ambition, he changed the reputation of this house. It's as if the million other great wizards who aren't evil were entirely forgotten," she ranted off before calming down with a deep breath or two, then continuing, "I guess, if they want a Slytherin, I should just give it to them, right," she said with a lopsided grin.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, not sure if she was following. Usually she kept up with the conversation, but her friend's rant consisted of her speed talking and many hand gestures made it difficult to. It was like Ash needed her hands to illustrate a story while she talked.

"Well, if they think that I'm gonna hide my true face with a mask or that I'm too 'pure' to be a Slytherin, I'm just gonna have to prove them wrong," Ashes answered.

"Now that," Draco said with a pause for dramatic effect, "sounds like fun," he finished, sharing a smirk with the other Slytherins around.

* * *

WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING

Elsa sat on her bed in her form alone, the other girls in her room were all talking in the common room. (They were talking about Ash, but she didn't know that) She made sure that no one else was in the room when she called out for an old friend. "JACK FROST, you old spirit, you better come here right now and explain everything before I tell Anna to stop talking to you!" she threatened.

"Woah woah, let's not get hasty now. How is my little ice queen?" Jack said as he appeared out of nowhere by the window. "Hogwarts, eh? I remember my years here. Ahh, fun times, all those pranks and I remember Dumbledore in his first year while I was watching some of your ancestors," the young adult said in his blue frosted-over hoodie as he leaned against the his long shepherd staff that stand still on its own.

"You are a wizard," Elsa stayed, starting with the simplest fact.

"And now, I'm able to use magic," Jack finished.

"And you're my ancestor," she continued.

"Jack Frost, my descendant, your great times many thousands grandfather," he answered back.

"And I have known you my entire life," the Ravenclaw said, getting ready to interrogate the winter spirit.

"Well, I do try very hard to be a part of my descendants' lives, I am your family guardian after all," he responded, almost bit expecting the next words to come out of her mouth.

"And you, out of the eleven years of my life that you have known me, have never told me ANY OF THIS!" she yelled at him, trying to be as quiet as could possible while still showing her anger at him. "You were basically a third parent for me! You were the one who helped me control my powers! You the one who was there for me when I needed you the most!" Elsa said, pacing in front of him and turning to stop and point with an accusing glare to him.

"Uhhh, sorry? Is that what you would like me to say?" Jack asked amused. _My dear Elsie, what kind of game are you playing?_

"Yes-NO! I mean, yes, I do want you to say sorry, but not because of what you did, but what you didn't do. Out of all that time, you never seemed to mention any of it! I trusted you my entire life, I would put it in your hands if needed because I knew you would protect with your own, but you never trusted me enough to tell me that I'm your descendant. Why?" Elsa asked him with a pleading face. This was a part of Elsa that only the guardian saw, only once has she shown this side to her siblings, but the old spirit was a special exception. He was the only one who got to see this vulnerable side of her. He cherished it whenever saw it, and he knew that whatever she asked of him when she showed that side, he would always say yes.

"Remember your dream?" he asked her, calming her down with his soft voice. She dumbly nodded. They made their way back to her bed and sat on it, waiting for the break of silence. "Well, as for me not telling you, I didn't think it was important. I'm dead, Elsie. I can't do anything for you except for protecting you in the shadows," he said solemnly.

"Except for the fact that I can see you, and so can Anna and Hermione! If that were really true, then I bet that I would not be able to control my powers as well as I can now," she countered.

"But what could I've done for you? Raise you by myself? An old winter spirit and a young snow queen? I have feeling we both know how that would turn out. Elsa, only those who believe can see. My descendants are the only exception to that, though I have a feeling that you would be able to see me even if I were not your ancestor," he said with a small chuckle before continuing, "No matter what happens, always know that I would be there to protect you. I am always here, and wherever I am in the world, if you call for me, know that I will come " he explained.

"What about my dream?" Elsa asked after a moment of silence.

"In your dream, you reprised the role of your descendant, a queen of an ancient kingdom in Norway called Arendelle," he revealed.

"Why her? Why did I play her? Why in that moment?" Elsa asked.

"That was the moment I decided to become the family guardian."

"What?"

"She was my descendant, I knew that, and I helped her, vaguely, learn her power. I didn't really worry all too much, but when that moment happened, the moment you relived, seeing the little queen scared of her own magic, magic that I passed down to her, I knew that I never wanted her, or anyone in my family, to be like that again. To be scared of a gift, to think of it as a curse, and to believe that they're the only one out here who feels this way when they're not. I promised to myself that I would protect all of my descendants, no matter if the gift has passed has passed down to them or not. She was scared and it made her magic unstable, I was the only one she trusted to touch her. I gave her the loving hugs and comforting touches only a parent could in place of her own to show and remind her that everything was going to be okay," Jack said, reminiscing his memories of the Norwegian queen.

"Was it? Was everything okay in the end? What happened to her sister?" Elsa inquired.

"Eventually, yes, it took a very very long time, but yes she grew to be a beautiful queen, her sister lived with her happily, and the kingdom embraced the magic of their snow queen," Jack said.

"What was her name? The great Snow Queen of Norway?" Elsa asked after a moment of silence. The story of her own family history was so beautiful to her, and that was just the short version of it. She wanted to delve into the history of her ancestor, wanted to know more about her, about them, all of them. All the ancient stories in her blood, all the adventures her ancestors had with their magic, and she wanted to make her own story. Elsa wanted to to have own adventures and share them with her children, to continue the family heritage of stories and magic.

"Her name? Well, don't be shocked, but it was Elsa. That name was a common one in our family because it was a tradition. The first born girl was named after the love of my life, Elissa, and the second born girl was to be named after my daughter, Krystianna. It was their way of giving tribute to our family." Jack explained. Elsa wanted to know more, to ask more questions, but when she opened her mouth, her housemates called her down to join them in the common area.

"Elsa! Come out of your hole and join us!" they called up to her. She looked to the old spirit who nodded, gesturing for her to go down and join them.

She gave him a hug and went down the stairs, but not before she said, "This is not over, mister." The old winter spirit gave a small sigh in content and left to check up on his descendants friend in the dungeons.

When he got down to the Slytherin's common room, the girl with ocean blue hair gave a small laugh at a joke the dark skinned boy said next to her. She and the other Slytherins by her nudged and embarrassed each other, the two boys surrounding her having small blushes in their faces.

 _First day? Check. They both seem to be doing well, that's good, because I can't wait to see them grow. Thanks, Manny, I got a new kid to watch over, and I love her already. I love them both, they are going to become amazing women. They remind me so much of my Elissa. My dear Elissa, how I'll always miss you._ The spirit thought of his Hogwarts sweetheart as he left the castle in its evening calming chill. The castle slowly fell quieter and quieter as students and staff alike started going for their beds for the night, ready the rest of the year to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so if you saw, I posted up the Schedule for first years and I just now realized that my first one-shot has Elsa and Hermione together for transfiguration, before lunch, because how are you gonna talk about before it happens? Welp, all I can say is sorry guys. I said before, I'm not changing the schedules, I worked too hard the first time. Anyways, sorry this came late [A _lot_ later than I had hoped], I honestly worked on this chapter every day, editing, revising, adding little by little. If you read this though, it means that I didn't just waste over an hour every day trying to get this right, so that's something. That's all for now, Until we meet again.**

 **~Bye my Marshmallows!  
~The Slytherin Princess~**


End file.
